


Unexpected Surprises

by DarkLikeMySoul



Series: Fortuitous Circumstances [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, M/M, Neighbors, Surprises, There is no love triangles, Unexpected Surprises AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To my conniving husband..."</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for a strictly Eruri or strictly Ereri fic this isn't it... It involved Levi/Erwin but will mostly focus on Levi/Eren. If you read this and find that my tags are shit (and they probably are) let me know how to better tag!

 

_“Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing in Trost, The current time is 10:30 am and the weather is expected to be partly cloudy this morning with a chance of rain in the evening. We’d like to thank you for flying with American Airlines, enjoy your stay.”_

 

Fucking finally, I was glad to get off this plane. I usually fly first class but my business trip finished early and decided to make the impromptu flight back. I know that Erwin had been upset that I would be missing out on our anniversary. It’s not like I had planned the trip, more like I was voluntold that I would be needed at the meeting. Needless to say I busted my ass for the past 4 days to get done early and come home and surprise him. 

 

Maneuvering my way through the crowded airport I made way straight to the parking garage. The good thing about short trips is that all I needed was my carry on luggage and didn’t have to deal with baggage claim, whoever thought that the conveyer belt method was a good is clearly an imbecile. All that ends up happening is people crowding around trying to get their shit and before you know it someone’s been knocked on their ass by luggage. 

 

There wasn’t much that I had planned to do for today, I would get home and surprise him by showing up early. Maybe we could have some early morning sex, go out for a late lunch and just see where the day takes us. Thankfully because it was late Friday morning, the highway was pretty empty and made it to the townhouse in short amount of time. I loved my home, it was my pride and joy and I worked hard to be able to call it mine. Yeah I had the shittiest little front lawn, and neighbors on other side but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Especially not since Erwin decided to leave his apartment and move in with me.

 

Deciding to park a little down the road on the street, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise by having him notice my car in the driveway, I walk towards our home. Hmm.. looks like we’ve got new neighbors, hopefully these aren’t incompetent assholes like the last ones. I didn’t really pay any mind to them as they seemed pre-occupied with unloading the big ass u-haul that was parked right outside the front door. Either way, it’s not like I’m going to show up with a casserole and a friendly “welcome to the neighborhood” because that’s not really my style.

Unlocking the front door quietly, I do my best to sneak into the house. I know what you’re thinking, why the hell would Erwin be home on a Friday? Well, I’ll tell you why. According to him, taking Frida’s off and choosing to work on Saturdays instead were “better for productivity” he was doing it for “the benefit of the company.” As I move forward through the house I start hearing things, muffled noises coming from the bedroom. The noises escaping through the cracks of a partially closed door. I wasn’t stupid, nor was I denial. Those noises were ones that almost anyone from a teenage age and older could recognize, they were the noises of two people doing the dirty. Yet, I forced myself to move forward. It couldn’t be? Erwin wouldn’t, he wouldn’t do that to me. It’s just a big fucking joke. 

 

Lo and behold, it’s not a fucking joke. Looking into the room it seems that I’m catching the end of their little playtime. It was a moment when I felt completely numb, there wasn’t anger or sadness, nothing. Felt numbness as I watched Mike, Erwin’s ‘beloved secretary’ pound into my husband. Numbness as I watched Erwin gasp and moan like a whore. Numbness as I watched them both climax together. It wasn’t until they were laying side by side that I finally felt something, anger that would put Satan’s wrath to shame. As they recovered Mike, that tall burly bastard, had the audacity to chuckle and say, “Happy Anniversary.”

 

See, any other person in their right mind would probably have stormed in yelling and causing a scene. Any other person would have blown up with the anger that I know felt. But nope, that’s not what was going to happen. I may be flat out aggressive in nature, but I was queen of passive-aggressiveness and I would have fun with my revenge. Taking my phone out I snapped a silent pic of the two, and snuck back out of my apartment. Trudging back the same why that I had came, I noticed a tall tan kid as my neighbor. I probably would have paid more attention to his physique considering most people around here weren’t that god damn tan, but at the moment I was preoccupied with my plans. 

 

Sitting in my car I get on the phone immediately and call the one person that I know would never let me down. “Hange, can you get off work? I need your help… I’ll be waiting at your place.”

 

* * *

 

I knew they would most instantly say yes. Being one that doesn’t usually ask for help means that when I actually do, well they become a little enthusiastic. Letting myself into their apartment as I wait for the to make way from their office I start to clean up a little. I love them dearly, I do, and I’ll deny it if ever asked. But holy hell this place is always a disaster. It seems that they never clean up, much rather I always clean up. Rolling my eyes at that realization I set forward my task of washing the dishes, distracting me momentarily of the reason why I’m in this home.

 

“LEEEVVVIIII. What’s going on my petit chien!?” My brunette best friend storms in yelling. I once said that it was impossible to have messier hair than they already had, but I was mistaken because that ponytail is barely holding anything together. For a moment I feel bad because they’re excited and happy expecting something fun lies ahead. 

 

“Stop calling me that asshole.” 

  
“Oh my petit chien, if you need help from someone it’s better to be nice” they start singing with a big grin on their face. 

 

“I caught Erwin in bed with Mike” I deadpan to them. Instantly the smile on their face falls and hands hang loosely by their side. Just a quickly fist forms and anger is clearly written all over their face. 

 

“Are you fucking serious. What the fuck are you doing here? That’s your home Levi! Let’s go. We’re fighting him over this!” Already grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the apartment. 

 

“WAIT.” Raising my voice is something I rarely enjoy doing but it stops them in their tracks. “He doesn’t know I saw him.. I was going to surprise him…” With that I enter the explanation of the days events up until the point of me asking for help and well being were we are now. 

 

“Ok so he doesn’t know.. but what the hell are we doing here?”

 

“You’re going to help me move some shit.” Ending it all with a devilish smirk. 

 

* * *

 

“Hange get the cheapest fucking boxes!” My hands are rubbing my temples because of the oncoming headache. 

 

“Buuuut Levi! Look these are adorable, and they have polka dots.”

 

“Need I remind you that these are boxes to get Erwin’s shit OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE.” The more we talk about it, the more I think about what happened, the more it’s starting to hurt. Not to mention that it’s making me angrier and angrier. 

 

“I know my petit chien.. I know.”Smiling sadly at me, I think she’s realizing how much it actually hurts regardless of what I’m pretending.

 

_Buzz buzz buzz_ My phone is ringing in my pocket, taking it out I already know who’s calling. I could ignore it, but know that doing so would only raise suspicions. 

 

“Hello”

_Ah Levi, Happy Anniversary love. I know you’re busy with work but just wanted to call you._

“Happy Anniversary.. Sorry I can’t talk much.”

_No, no I understand, I’ll see you tomorrow after work._

“See you tomorrow” Ending the call immediately. My chest feels like its tightened, barely able to breathe, and I’m not about to fucking cry inthe middle of the store. 

 

“Fuck. Let’s go, do we have everything?”

 

“Ok little one! We’ve got boxes, tape, pictures, spray paint, condoms—“

 

“Why the fuck do we have condoms?” I’m staring them down because this can end being a bad thing.

 

“Because! We’re going to add it to his pack of going away stuff, you’ll see!”

 

Scoffing I finally agree, “Fine. Come on, we’ve got everything we need all we need is to make sure that he actually goes to the office tomorrow.” 

 

On the ride home, Hange helps me finalize all the little details of our plan for tomorrow. It’s not until we’re laying in bed (I refuse to lay on that nasty ass couch) do I turn to them. “Hey Hange, thanks for all of this.” Rolling onto my side, I refuse to look them in the eye. I know the look their giving me, the look ofa friend who should never be thanked for helping plot against his cheating husband. 

 

* * *

 

Since I’ve moved in I’ve met the neighbors who live to the left of me. I’ve seen my neighbors who live on the right, but no one has said hi, let alone introduce themselves. They must work often or have some sort of strange routine because during my entire week of moving out of my old apartment I’ve heard, rather than seen them, at night. I mean congratulations on your stamina but I really hope that it’s just some sort of honeymoon stage rather than an all the time thing. 

 

So it would be my surprise to be woken up at 8 am on a Saturday to a lot of clatter and noise from the house next door. Peeking out my window I notice a locksmith’s truck parked outside. Laughing to myself because there has been one too many times that I’ve locked myself out of my place relying on Jean to let me into the house. At the thought of Jean my happy mood deflates so I decide to continue unpacking my stuff and settling into my home as a form of distraction.

 

All the work in my living room has caused me to break into a sweat, deciding to open a window to let some fresh air. It’s only then that I notice it’s almost 10 am and there’s new people out in my unknown neighbors yard. More importantly the both of them are people I have never seen before. The neighborhood is pretty empty right now, which means that these people are most likely robbers, robbers who are clearly ballsy to be pulling a stunt like this at this time of the day. My sister always says that I get involved in things that I shouldn’t, but I refuse to stand by and watch someone’s hard work be stolen. That encourages me to walk out and confront the two. Mind you I must be a sight to see with my messy ass hair wearing sweat pants that hang loosely at my hips and a tight black muscle shirt. 

 

Approaching the lady, who’s the only one I can find right now, “Umm excuse me miss. What are you doing?”

 

“Hey asshole. Do you always assume you know people’s pronouns before approaching them?” I turn towards the house and notice a short dude with jet black hair fashioned into a military style undercut walking towards me. First thought? This guy can kick my ass if he wanted to. Second thought? If he looks like that, I wouldn’t mind it one bit.

 

“Umm right, I’m sorry for assuming your pronouns, may I ask—-Wait! Wait! I’m trying to figure out why you all are stealing from this house!” The person (pronouns unknown?) cracks out laughing and is about ready to roll on the floor.

 

“Oh! Cutie what makes you think we’re stealing? By the way, they/them pronouns please”

  
“Let’s start off by the fact that I have yet to see either of you here before and I’m been moving my shit from my old place all week. Not to mention the lovely couple that lives here have yet to have anyone over.” 

 

“What. Did. You. Say.” Ooh he’s angry. Taking a few steps back, readying myself to run if needed. 

 

“Ummm.. the lovely couple. You know? One guy looks like Captain America except with insane eyebrows.. umm… the other is a really tall dude with messy blonde hair and a mustache?” I’m not sure what happens but before I know it he’s cursing up a storm and kicking the boxes he brought out. 

 

* * *

 

I knew it wasn’t a one time thing. The way that they had laid next to each other led me to believe it had happened more than once, but to find out he had him living with him in our home, no MY home all week. That’s the cherry on top of the fucking sundae. 

 

“Mother fucking, cock sucking, good for nothing asshole. That’s it Hange. He’s fucking dead. I’m gong to his work and strangling himself. Where’s my god damn keys. WHERE ARE MY KEYS.”

 

Turning to glare at Hange I notice the new kid is just staring at me. 

 

“Damn. Now I have two witnesses instead just one.” I mutter more to myself as a joke but by the look in the kid’s eyes he probably thinks I’m being serious. 

 

“Chill out kid. I’m not actually going to kill anyone.” Finally giving in to the feelings I’ve been avoiding I sit down on the grass. My legs are bent and my elbows are resting on my knees while I bury my face in my hands and finally cry.

 

“Oh petit chien. He’s not worth it. Come on he should be getting off soon. Let’s keep things moving and then you can cry and drink all you want” they comfort me, rubbing my back coaxing me into standing. 

 

“Umm… I’m guessing that they are not a lovely couple? And seeing the ring on your finger.. I’m guessing one of them is your husband? Shit.” I notice how he’s wringing his fingers together, awkwardly biting at his lip feeling like it’s somehow his fault. 

 

“It’s not your fault kid.” Why I feel the need to comfort him is beyond me. “And don’t fucking apologize.”

 

“I’m not. An apology wouldn’t do any good. Mind if I help?” I try not to think to much on why he would know an apology would’t help, but can’t deny I would need the help. 

 

* * *

 

3 hours later we’ve got everything packed up in the front yard. The boxes are stacked on top of each other and sprawled all over the front lawn. Anything he’s ever paid for, or even contributed to, is out there, refusing to keep anything he may have ever helped. Hange spray painted every box with the words “cheater” “Liar” and the occasional “asshole.” On top of the one of the boxes, in what looks like is a neatly wrapped present is a dildo with a package of condoms, courtesy of Hange; they felt the need to leave a little note _So that you can fuck yourself in your misery for what you did._ _  
_

Taped to one of the boxes is a manila envelope, reading “To Erwin” on the outside. Inside you’ll find a wonderful set of divorces papers, already signed by yours truly. This is the one time that I’m happy that I followed my mother’s wishes and made him sign a prenup before getting married. Along with those papers is a letter to him from me, I made sure to type up the letter and use the picture I had taken as a background for it all, ending it all with my signature. Right next to my signature I taped my wedding band and engagement ring, not wanting anything to do with it. At first, I wasn’t sure what I wanted to write, but the neighbor kid told me to write what I was feeling. Regardless if it made sense, it would make my point. 

 

 

 

_To my conniving husband,_

_It’s been a wonderful four years of marriage together, most importantly it’s been a wonderful nine years together. Most people don’t have the chance to say the they married their high school sweetheart, but I did. Most people would say that after years together, well things would get boring and change, but I always disagreed. I loved you, no I love you so much I thought everything we had was amazing. I knew that my work had been harder and taking more time and I regretted being the ungrateful one of the relationship. So you see, I thought I should change that and actually be a little more proactive with my feelings. I thought working hard and surprising you a day early would be something so out of character and unexpected of me that you would never see it coming. Clearly I was fucking right because I get home on Friday morning to find that you are very acquainted with your secretary. I’m angry, I’m hurt, and I couldn’t believe you would pull shit like this. But most importantly I’m done. Here’s to living a long and happy life without you, you ungrateful bastard._

 

_Yours Truly,_

_Levi_ _~~Smith~~  _ **_Ackerman_ **

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey kid. Since you’re letting us spy from your house mind giving us your name?” I realize we’ve essentially taken over his living room and don’t know a thing about them. 

 

“Oh! Right. Well I’m Eren Jaeger and obviously your new neighbor.” He extends his hand for me to shake. It’s only then that I actually notice how attractive the kid is with bright blue-green eyes that starkly contrast with his tan smooth complexion. The kid is definitely taller than me, but then again who isn’t, but that Colgate smile is something else. 

 

“I’m Levi Smith, I mean Levi Ackerman”

“AND I’m Hange! Best friend to this grumpy little one” They yell out, taking Eren’s hand out of mine and nearly shaking him to death.

 “Oi. Calm down there jackass! People go to jail for shaking babies” Their laughter fills the room but all I notice is Eren glaring at me. 

“I’m not that young asshole!”

“Whatever you say kid.”

“I’m 21 ok! I’m not a kid!”

“SHHHH. He’s pulling up to the driveway.” Hange whispers rather loudly and we all kneel at the window to creep through the blinds.

 

Erwin steps out of his car, looking at the lawn with such a confused expression. As he makes his way towards the boxes his huge ass fucking eyebrows furrow in anger. He doesn’t even look at the envelope, instead barrels towards the front door and tries to unlock it. After failing he begins slamming on the front door. His screams echoing through the neighborhood “Levi! Levi open the door! We need to talk” More slamming “Open the god damn door!.” 

 

Stepping back I release the breath that I had been holding. I had assumed he would be giving up but I was mistaken because my phone is suddenly going off. “Shit. Everyone stay quiet.”

 

“Hello”

_Levi we need to talk. Open the door._

“I’m not home.”

_Levi do not lie to me. Open the fucking door._

“You can’t lecture me on lying you insensitive prick!”

_WE NEED TO TALK._

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Hanging up my phone and turning it off immediately. 

 

I notice him fidgeting with he phone several times before finally putting it away in his back pocket. I want to believe he tried to call me a few more times, yet something tells me that I’d be wrong if I thought that. He’s finally opened the envelope. “About damn time” I hear Eren whisper next to me. “Oh my goodness boys, we should’ve recorded this!”

 

“Yes Hange, I would love to have memory of the day I threw my husband’s shit out because I caught him in bed with another man.” I look at them with the straightest face I could muster. 

 

“Darn. I forget why we’re doing this.” We all quiet down and keep peeking through the blinds. I notice him tear up the papers. Good thing I have two copies instead of just one. A familiar blue Prius parks in front of my driveway.

 

“OMG. Levi he called Petra!”

“Who is Petra?” Eren asks, clearly fascinated by whatever is unfolding. 

“Petra is my secretary.”

 

He turns to me, hands at my face squishing my cheeks together with huge eyes and the most serious expression ever. “This is like a Mexican novela, where you don’t understand the language but you still watch it because it’s like crack. You take one hit and you can’t really stop.”

I can’t help but laugh and soon enough Hange is right next to me laughing. Eren finally let go of my face and is looking at both of us incredulously before his eyes widen. We still haven’t stopped laughing, but have noticed that he’s moved to peak through the window.

 

“Guys. Stop Laughing. There’s more people.” 

 “Is Petra still knocking on my door?”

 “Look Gunther and Eld are yelling at Erwin! Do you think they know? Wait! They put together the picture!”

“THE SHORT LADY IS WALKING THIS WAY.” He practically yells. We all scramble to our feet. Dragging Hange with me, we hide in the kitchen letting Eren take care of the situation. 

 

Knuckles rapping against the front door and he opens it far too quickly for someone who wasn’t expecting it. 

 

“Umm Hi?”

“Hi there. I’m sorry to bother you, but you by any chance haven't seen anything crazy going on next door?”  

“Oh you mean all the commotion like a Mexican novela?”

 “Umm, Mexican Novela?”

“Yeah it’s kind of like a soap opera except a little more ridiculous and before you know it someone’s mother’s been shot and the nanny is pregnant.” Because we’re hiding, we can’t really tell what kind of face Petra is making but we stifle a laugh guessing just how confused she might be right now. 

 

“Oh. I meant more along the lines of a petite short black haired male that lives next door? We’ve been looking for him.”  

“Ah. I you mean the man that had the unfortunate pleasure of realizing his husband was a grade A lying cheating douchebag? Because no, I haven’t seen him. Now if you excuse me, I have a novela to watch.”When we hear the door click shut we move from our hiding place and notice him leaning against his front door with his eyes closed. 

 

“Hey kid. If we’re bothering you, we can get the fuck out. Don’t feel like you need to keep us here.”

 

“No, no it’s fine.” Pushing by us goes into the kitchen were we hear the fridge open and shut along with some rustling. He appears in the living room with a couple bottles of wine, a case of beer and places it on the center table. Leaving back to the kitchen and showing up again with a couple wine glasses, and a shit load of snacks. Plopping down on the couch he motions for us to join him. 

 

“Come on. Sit down. Y’all are just going to have to wait this out, so in the mean time we’re watching some tv.” I’m not surprised that the channel he chooses is in Spanish. 

 

That’s how we spent the rest of the night. Watching novelas we couldn’t understand, occasionally glancing into my front yard to see how things are going. Sometime during my fifth glass of wine, I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. Neither Hange nor Eren mention it, instead just wordlessly placing a box of tissues closer to me. I know I can’t hide in my neighbors townhouse forever, I’m going to have to go home and I’m going to have to talk to Erwin. But sitting here, silently comforted by my best friend and a new friend is good enough for now. Life has a way of throwing things your way, but it’s those unexpected surprises that make it all worth it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’re two people going through a fucked up time in our lives, but I get the feeling we’ll be ok."

The next morning I woke up feeling uncomfortably stiff. While shaking off the grogginess from just waking up, I rolled my shoulders back while moving my head side to side, all in attempts to not feel like complete utter shit. That’s when I noticed that I had been draped by a dark green blanket and my bed had been a couch, not my couch though. Sure enough, Eren's voice makes it way through the halls and into the living room "Listen. I'm not avoiding you, I'll just meet you at Rose Cafe later today.... No I can't right now.... Yes that's exactly why... Fine see you later." Standing up, trying to walk in the direction that I heard the voice trailing from, realizing then that I was quite literally walking through his home and he could be walking around in the nude for all I knew. “Eren?” The stomping of footsteps headed in my direction and Eren blinking at me with amazement “Oh! You’re awake.” 

 

“Umm… yeah I am. I was about to head out but just wanted to say thank you for putting up with all my shit yesterday. Also, do you know where shitty glasses went?” Eren’s head back and out came the purest form of laughter I had heard in a long while. 

 

“Nope. I thought maybe you would know, they must’ve left sometime in the night.” 

  
“Tch. Figures.” Rubbing the backside of my head, grimacing when I felt exactly how greasy and sticky I felt at the moment. Standing in place I realized how much I needed to do today, but most importantly I needed a new mattress and fuck I don’t have a vehicle big enough to fit everything I need. Maybe giving Erwin everything wasn’t the best of ideas. The look on my face must’ve shown worry or something because Eren was asking me “Hey, are you feeling well? Maybe you need to lie back down.” 

 

“No, no I’m fine. I just don’t want to sleep in the same fucking bed and I don’t have a truck. Fuck. I need to buy so much shit and my car can’t fit it all.”Sighing and shaking my head. This whole ordeal had been emotionally straining and I know it’s only going to get worse. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that when I’m done trying to figure everything out, or maybe when I lay in bed tonight is everything going to settle in. Fuck him. Fuck Mike. Fuck cheaters. 

“I have a truck, it’s not the newest model but it’s reliable. Argh. I’m supposed to meet up with someone sometime later today though so—“  


“You can take my car! Shit you are a lifesaver” Not giving him a chance to change his mind I look for my keys, fumbling to take my car key out of the key ring and handing it to him, only to notice that he’s done the same thing. “Thanks kid! I’ll get this to you later today. Give me your number in case some sick fuck thinks I’m jacking your car.” With a simple exchange of numbers I saunter out and towards my home. I don’t really need to purchase everything for my home but I don’t want anything that holds a slight bit of memory to him. 

 

A long shower later, I find myself ready to go and driving down to the nearest Bed, Bath and Beyond. Walking up and down the aisles, my mind automatically brings up the memory of Erwin and I here together to pick out items for our home. It had been a time that I showed initiative, bringing him along. Of course that didn’t meant that my shit jokes and crude humor ended, but it showed how much I cared.

 

My thoughts are cut off my the sounding of dinging, yet another message from Erwin. I add it to the other 104 messages, 57 missed calls and voicemails that I don’t give a shit about. This morning I read through a few varying from: 

_Levi, please call me back. We need to talk._

_Levi, it was a mistake, I love you._

_You’re giving up on us that easily? After everything we’ve been through._

_Call me._

_I was lonely, you’ve been working longer hours. Longer time away from home._

Of course my favorite of those messages are when he turns them around and blames this all on me, come on go ahead and add to my self-loathing, asshole. I want to turn off my phone but choose to delete all the voicemails and missed calls, leaving it on just in case Hange or Eren need to call for whatever reason. 

 

5 hours in the store and I have 3 baskets full of shit for the house and I’m about ready to murder the next person that giggles at me or wants to talk about if I’m moving out for the first time. Regardless of my murderous intent, I’m satisfied with my decisions. Everything for my room will be decorated in shades from grey to black, with a single accent pillow in the color white. Everything from curtains to towels in the master bedroom was chosen to follow the same scheme. The kitchen would undergo changes too, considering I gave bastard all the shit, everything that at one time had been decorated in the color in silver was being replaced by maroons and rich colors. When I started lugging two baskets around I started to think that I should have brought Hange with me, but lord knows that they had given up enough time to be with me yesterday. They assured me they made it home safely and of course offered to hang out with me or spend time with me, but I declined. So reluctantly, I allow one of the employees to follow me around, helping me grab things and push around the extra carts. Occasionally he would give me advice or his thoughts on something I picked up, even if I didn’t give two shits about his opinion. 

 

That’s how I find myself in front of Eren’s truck, unable to drop the tailgate. I’ve been struggling with it for 10 fucking minutes, and I have two workers out with me waiting to help load my shit. Not to mention the god damn brat isn’t answering his phone. Remembering I had overheard something about plans, I feel partially bad for my repeated phone calls. Why the hell isn’t he answering? 

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi handed me his key I didn’t think twice to see what kind of car he drove. Now here I am standing right next to the driver’s door of a BMW. I don’t want to touch this car because I know that I can’t afford to pay for it if anything goes wrong. Hell the only reason I have my place is because I finally dipped into my parent’s money, something I swore to never do. Without much of a choice I carefully unlock the front door and sit inside, driving down to Rose Cafe. My driving was putting Grandma’s to shame when they were quite literally passing me on the road. 

 

Pulling into the first available parking spot, coincidentally this parking spot was right in front of the outdoor patio to Rose Cafe. A patio that none other than Jean Kirstein was seated at, but that isn’t what caught me off guard. What caught me off guard was that alongside were my entire group of friends, minus Mikasa and Armin. Seriously, what the fuck? The only way I would find out what it is that they were all here for was going to the source. 

 

Stepping out of the vehicle, a _beep beep_ alerting me that I successfully locked the vehicle, but that same noise made the whole group look up at me. Trekking forward I walked into the patio and sat into the only empty seat, which was set up to look like an interrogation. 

 

“Hey Eren” Jean is the first to break the silence, refusing to make eye contact I respond, “Hey Jean. I had been under the impression this was going to be just me and you,” looking towards my friends, “hey guys. Not that you all are a bother—“ 

 

“But it was unexpected” Connie finishes off for me.

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Seriously. What the fuck Eren, you have nothing to say? You go off the deep end, stop answering your phone, hide from everyone. MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING APARTMENT WITHOUT TELLING ME. Mikasa and Armin refuse to say anything! Pretend that they don’t know a damn thing. FOR WHAT? To show up two weeks later with a god damn new vehicle, as if nothing happened. You could’ve said no, you didn’t have to say yes.” 

 

“Said no to what Jean,” Ymir talks, she is the only one out of the group who seems completely bored and not wanting to be here. 

 

“I asked him to marry me, he said yes. I left for a week to visit my parents and his shit was gone when I came back.” 

 

"Don't make it seem like it’s that simple!" I counter, slamming my hand down onto the table in front of me. My phone, which I had set on the table top is now vibrating non-stop from a phone call. Ignoring it to go on with the conversation. 

 

"Then enlighten us! You didn't just cut me off, you cut everyone off!” Shouting while waving his hands up in exasperation. My phone started ringing again, the caller relentless. "Who the fuck is calling you that you won't answer" Scoffing I pick up my phone and realize that it’s Levi calling. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“ _About fucking time. I can’t figure out how to drop the tailgate on the truck.”_

 

“Just wiggle the handle to the left before lifting it up, that should drop it.” Muffled nosies in the background let me know that he was following my instructions. 

 

**_“_** _Thank fuck. I got it, see ya later,”_ hanging up before I had the chance to answer. Judging by the looks the table is giving me, the volume of my call was pretty loud meaning the heard the voice of a male on the other side. 

 

“Umm.. I think it’s time we leave.” Sasha speaks up, eyes darting between Jean and I. “Please don’t push us away, Eren.” With that she stands up ushering everyone away in a motherly fashion. 

 

I finally look up at Jean, his eyes showing anger, hurt and confusion. But I know how Jean is, he won’t say he’s hurt instead he’ll explode and start yelling starting a fight. “Are you going to say anything, or just keep staring at me?” 

 

“What do you want me to say Jean?” 

 

“You can tell me who the fuck was on the phone! Why the fuck you left? How long, huh? How long has he been around?” Clenching my jaw in anger, I can feel tears pooling in my eyes because of his accusations. 

 

“The he you’re referring to is my neighbor, who I let borrow my car. That’s why I have his fucking car. How dare you?” Standing up and looming towards him as I point at him. My voice is shaky and cracks as I speak “How dare you accuse me of cheating? How—“

 

“What do you expect me to think!? You take off and apparently become buddy buddy with your neighbor all the sudden! Aside from borrowing cars what else do you all share? Huh?” He’s standing up now, meeting at me at eye level.“Is he why you left? Is that what happened?”

 

The tears are running freely from my eyes now, “I can tell you why I left in one fucking word: Marco.” His anger is quickly converting into a shocked expression, mouth opening in closing as he mumbles through some bullshit excuse. One that I never give him the chance to answer because as quickly as he spewing his bullshit is as quickly as I’m leaving that Cafe. 

 

Not giving a damn, tears clouding my field of vision I’m maneuvering through streets parking in front of my neighbor’s house. I’m not sure how long I sit in the driver’s seat crying, but it must have been a long while because the sound knuckles on a window cause me to turn my gaze to theleft. A very concerned Levi is staring at me, opening the door. As I step out, he grabs me and just holds me, stroking my back in a comforting manner. Whatever self-control I had is gone as ugly sobs leave my body, as I mutter out “I love him so much, but I can’t not after knowing I wasn’t the only one”. I start to feel dampness on my chest and I realize that Levi has joined in on the sobbing fest. We must be a sight, holding each other crying by the side of an open car door, the dinging sound as a reminder that the keys are still in place. We’re two people going through a fucked up time in our lives, but I get the feeling we’ll be ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could sense the hurt tone in Mikasa’s voice as she spoke. I realize how it hurt them that I choose to keep everything a secret, but I had needed sometime to work through it all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a small snippet in between chapter before I have time to fully update with a hell of a lot of writing. Let me know your thoughts! :D

I wake up to the sounds of someone moving around in my kitchen. Groaning, I force myself to sit up in my bed and rub at my eyes, willing the sleep to go away. It's not until the touch of my fist to my eyes to I register a slight amount of discomfort around that area. Remembering back to the night before and crying my eyes out in front of my new neighbor. I should feel some level of embarrassment, but we’ve surpassed some level of awkwardness after his whole cheating husband and my crying.

 

Electing to find out the source of the noises, I head towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. My eyes looked beyond swollen and puffy due to all the crying and my eyes were barely losing the tinge of redness. Choosing to face the intruder, I walk down the hall and into the kitchen to find Armin at the stove making pancakes and Mikasa brewing coffee. “Umm good morning?” I offer hesitantly, wondering why these two chose to let themselves into my home this morning. 

 

The both look at me, neither choosing to comment on my current disheveled appearence. Sitting at the island in the kitchen, a stack of pancakes and sweetened coffee are placed in front me. Eating, I ignore their looks. It seems that they’re going to wait until I’m done eating to discuss whatever they’re hear to discuss. 

 

“Listen Eren. We’ve gone along with this for long enough and now we need answers.” Mikasa states in a very motherly tone,Armin standing behind her and adding “Everyone called us to ask who you’re with now and if things went ok with Jean.” I notice his hesitancy at the mention of Jean’s name. 

 

“Funny thing Eren, is that we didn’t know that you were even currently dating. Or that you had seen Jean for that matter.”I could sense the hurt tone in Mikasa’s voice as she spoke. I realize how it hurt them that I choose to keep everything a secret, but I had needed sometime to work through it all. Before I had a chance to answer, the sound of someone at the door echoed through the apartment. I never had a chance before Armin walked out towards the door to answer it, hearing a muffling a voice and two sets of footsteps come into my kitchen. 

 

“Hey Levi” I offer up. 

 

“Hey, I was just coming to check up on you and give you this back.” Handing me my set of keys. I could feel my face contort in confusion because I didn’t understand why he would have my keys in the first place. Sensing this, he offers an explanation; noticing how his gaze drifts to the side were Mikasa and Armin are currently standing at. 

 

“Umm.. well when you got to my driveway it took me a good hour to get you to calm down. You were pretty exhausted and out of it so I brought you in and laid you in bed. Knowing that I couldn’t leave without locking your door I took the keys with me. I came back to check up on you and return them.” The quirk of his lips to one-side alerted me to his discomfort with this entire situation. 

 

“Oh thanks. I appreciate that. Umm Levi this is Armin and Mikasa. My sister and best friend” pointing to each respectively, a curt nod from Levi is what they each received. 

 

“I’ll be going. I need to meet with shit glasses today to discuss a plan. He’s coming by later to talk.” My eyes widen at the information he slipped to me. Not sure if it’s out of courtesy because he had basically monopolized my living room that day or because he actually wanted me to know. 

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Shrugging his shoulders as a response, “Well Hange can hang out here while it’s all going down so thats he's close by.” 

 

A half-smile and a “Thanks kid. Have a better day than yesterday.” He’s gone out through the front door. 

Rearranging myself on the barstool I feel Mikasa’s glare directed at me. “Guys, please sit down. This is going to be a long talk.” 

 

I start off with explaining to them who Levi is and how we met. I could see how Mikasa no longer has anger in her features but sadness when she realize that he really isn’t half bad. Especially when she realizes I in some way confirmed his husband’s lengthy betrayal, which is how our entirely weird relationship came to be. 

 

“So yesterday, he needed a truck and I lent him mine in return he lent me his car. Jean had called saying he wanted to meet up but instead it was something straight out of Intervention with everyone there. Levi called and he assumed I had left him for Levi, but that’s clearly not the case. He accused me of infidelity and was so angry at me, as if he had the right. So when I got back, everything that I had pent up just let go. Levi found me crying in his driveway and well you heard the rest.” 

 

They hadn’t moved an inch through my explanation. Armin choosing to speak up where Mikasa had lagged, “Ok. Eren that explains everything post move, but nothing before that. We’ve gone along with this. Lying to everyone and avoiding them just to appease you and your need to disappear. What happened?”

 

Resting my elbows on the table with one hand covering my mouth. There was no way that this story would go on without tears. 

 

“It happened the day after Jean proposed, he took off to his parents but I chose to stay. I went grocery shopping because we had literally nothing at the apartment and I needed at least cereal to survive until he got back. I was in the cereal aisle when I bumped into a familiar figure, Jean’s old roommate Marco.” Dropping my hands flat onto the counter, I could feel the lump in my throat start to form. 

 

“I said hi to him and started some small talk, noticed that he was super tense throughout the beginning of the conversation and loosened up as the conversation went on. I had been on cloud 9 because of the recent engagement and so I gushed to him about it, that we had our first anniversary in April, but it didn’t really feel like it was too soon. He offered his congratulations with a large smile, but there was something forced about it. So I let my curiosity get the best of me, I asked him what happened with him and Jean.

 

 Jean only ever told me that things ended on bad terms with his roommate which is why he moved out at the end of May. I told him how Jean had been hurt by the whole ordeal on some level, even if he didn’t outright show it. Then he asked me what I knew about him, taken aback by the question I told him the bits that I knew. That he had been roommates with Jean for the school year and that the two of them were close. But Jean wasn’t big on details/specifics regarding him. 

 

Then…” Clearing my throat and blinking furiously to will the tears away. “ He showed me a picture on his phone, of him with Jean kissing his cheek. The beach was visible in the background and the two looked absolutely smitten. I didn’t know why Marco was showing that to me, but he explained to me. His voice cracking the whole time: 

 

‘Eren, that picture is us celebrating our 3 year anniversary in Hawaii. We started dating May of our Senior year right around the time we graduated high school. We lived together and went to college together, I was stupidly in love and thought everything was perfect. He grew distant over time, I blamed it on school and stress; never thinking twice of the whole ordeal. One night last year he didn’t come home and blamed it on his classmates; he did it more and more often. It wasn’t until he came home one night, that I noticed him trying to hide something. He dropped his guard as he got out of the shower. He had hickies on his chest and scratch marks on his back and I knew. I knew I wasn’t the only one.’

 

He told me how he confronted him, demanding answers and all Jean could offer was a plain ‘I’m sorry, I love you but I’m not in love with you anymore’. They broke up and he moved out. At that point the both of us were standing in the cereal aisle crying, but even then this guy was an angel. He offered me the saddest smile as he told me ‘Three years we were together, three years. And he never wanted to talk about marriage with me. Sometimes things aren’t meant to be. I know it’s selfish of me to tell you, but you deserved to know.’ 

 

He left me standing there, crying. I was the homewrecker. I ruined a relationship and flaunted my “success” in his face.” My sobbing had increased at this point and through broken cries I trekked on. 

 

Mikasa and Armin both were at my side leading me to the living room couch. Each trying to comfort me in their own way. “I called you guys on Monday, after having two days to think. I had to leave because our relationship was built on lies. The longer I sat there the more I thought about any time he was late, any time he was being secretive with his phone. I doubted him so much because if he could do it him, why wouldn’t he do it me?” 

 

“I’m not trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, but are you sure?” 

 

“I’m sure. That night we met at the club, he was adamant on going back to my place. Anytime we did something he would have to know specifically where and around what time. We never did anything at his place, ever. He always said he didn’t want to bother his roommate. It wasn’t until some time in late May that it stopped. He stopped trying to be specific about where we went. He no longer cared if we went to his place, just saying his roommate moved out.” 

 

They stayed by my side and comforted me the rest of the afternoon. Neither offered an apologize or said anything, they knew words wouldn’t make any of this better; only time would. Offering for us to go out and do things to get my mind off the situation but I refused. Instead I turned on the tv to my favorite novela and just watched that for the rest of the afternoon. I heard a dinging that I registered as my phone and saw a text from an unknown number that turned out to be Hange, letting me know when they would be over. 

 

They both looked at me oddly when I smiled and said, “Oh god. You guys are in for a treat, you get to meet Hange.” 

 

* * *

 

I could have a lifetime to prepare for the fucker’s arrival but I would never be ready. How do you look at your once lover as he tells you all of his indiscretions? How do you let go and move on when the person who you’ve been loyal too for longer than you can remember turns your back on you? Knowing that Hange was nearby if I needed them brought me comfort to the situation, hell even knowing the brat was next door brought comfort. 

 

Opening the front door, there he stands, that big burly bastard and his fucking eyebrows; in his hands he holds the biggest bouquet of purple flowers. There would’ve been a time when my heart would’ve fluttered and I would say to myself I love him even more. Now, the sight brought bile to the back of my throat.

 

“Levi, can I come in?” 

 

Sighing heavily I open the door wider, gesturing for him to come in. “It’s now or never.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came to my side last night, he held me as I cried without asking questions. This was the least I could do for him.

“You wanted to talk, so I suggest you start talking.” I stated harshly, hoping that he wouldn't drag out this conversation unnecessarily. 

 

“Levi, I made a mistake, I know that now.” He didn’t even wait until I was in the living room to start talking, I must've underestimated his desire to talk with me. I stood by the door as he stood in the center, demanding all of my attention. I noticed that he didn’t look distraught, hell he looked like he’d been having a vacation for the past couple of days. Myself on the other hand, well I looked like shit. The bags under my eyes were more prominent than ever, my hair had not been well-kept and my clothes were disheveled.

 

“So it took my throwing you out to realize that you thew away our marriage?” I snarked back. 

 

“I fell to a moment of weakness, can you really say that I threw away everything because of that?” 

 

“Don’t bullshit. There was no ‘moment of weakness.’ The way you two laid side by side, the fact that he told you “Happy Anniversary” that fucking tells me that it wasn’t a one time thing. You want to know why I’m so god damn sure!?” Using my arms to gesture next door, “Because the fucking neighbor accused me of stealing from the lovely couple next door when I know for a god damn fact I hadn’t been home.” Shouting my thoughts at him, tears running down my face, had it been any other time I would’ve laughed at the shock clear on his face. 

 

“Can you blame me!?” He bellows. “It felt like I was always fighting for your attention. Begging and coaxing an emotion other than contempt from you! So, one day, someone looks at me. Actually fucking looks at me and cares.” Looking at him, I don’t see remorse, I don’t see him in pain. Instead he displayed anger and accusations, because he really blames me for this whole thing. 

 

“So this whole thing is my fault!? My fault because I didn’t prance around the way you wanted to? I’m sorry I didn’t meet your standards you heartless bastard. Maybe I didn’t announce it to the universe but I love you, you fucking idiot.” I couldn't help my inner monologue that reminded me every time someone told me to smile more, every time someone mentioned my bitch face or my lack of emotions. It wasn't the first time someone had done so but it had never hurt as much as it did this time. 

 

“Was that so hard, Levi? Was it so hard to finally tell me what you feel?” His voice had gone softer now, as he stepped forward. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, because you’re leaving now.” Pointing to the door, refusing to look him in the eye. 

 

“Just like that? You’re throwing away nine years of marriage. You don’t even care to try.” He shakes his head in amusement, chuckling darkly. “I never pegged you for one to run away from your problems.” 

 

“I’m not throwing shit away.” I hiss out venomously while by eyes displays the same amount of anger looking at him. “You threw it all away the second you considered bedding him. You threw it all away the second you even considered looking somewhere else.” Taking a moment to gain some composure, I take in a deep breath. “You threw it all away the day you stopped loving me for who I was and started expecting someone I will never be.” 

 

“Thats—- That’s not true.” As he gulps heavily, maybe he finally noticed how broken I am, or maybe I hit close to home with that. “Please Levi, we can make it work. Slowly but surely, back when everything was what it was.” 

 

“Clearly that didn’t work the first time around. You can leave my house now, I want those papers signed by the end of the week.” Swinging the door open, “We’re done talking.” 

 

“We are not.” 

 

“You came here looking for a fight. You didn’t want a chance to explain, I know the way you think you bastard. You came here trying to make me feel hopeless and at fault, thinking I’d crawl back to you. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Wordlessly he steps out from the living room onto the front steps, without hesitation I slam the door in his face. 

 

Any strength I thought I had disappeared, I feel my body lose any ability to hold me up; sliding down the door landing on my ass. Hands cradle my face as I let go, sobs rip from my throat because it’s real. The man I had hopelessly loved for years tore away everything I had. Left me a mess, with no way to pick up myself. 

 

* * *

 

 

The living room was silent, Hange hadn’t made a move to go next door and even I was at a loss for what to do. Considering that we lived in townhouses we probably would’ve remembered that our livings rooms were connected through adjacent walls, but never did I think that it would entail hearing their entire conversation. Tears ran down my face as I realized that Levi had been broken in the worst way. He loved the man, and still did, but said man didn’t attempt to make anything better rather blamed. I cried even harder as I thought about Marco, was he left in the same broken mess because of me? Did I make such a cheerful man sound damaged. 

 

“Hange, get up. ” She snaps her head in my direction. I notice her eyes look glassy from unshed tears. Not offering an explanation I stand up walking out my home and letting myself into the house next door. As I move to open the door I noticed that it’s not budging even when it’s unlocked. 

 

“Levi, it’s me.” There’s a lack of response except this time when I try to open the door, it swings open without resistance. No words are exchanged as a sit down on the floor next to him, pulling him into an embrace as he cries. He came to my side last night, he held me as I cried without asking questions. This was the least I could do for him. Rocking back and forth with him in my arms I noticed Hange had stepped into the house. Smiling softly in a form of encouragement, before mouthing _I’ll be waiting next door._  


We sat for what could be hours, his cries had subsided but he didn’t let go. Faintly I heard him murmur “I don’t want to move on..” 

 

Whispering softly back to him as I rubbed his back, “I know, I know.” 

 

“But I can’t really stay can I?”

 

“No.. no we can’t.” The last words spoken so faintly that I doubt he heard them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this.. but then I listened to a song by the Belle Brigade and it just happened. Snuck up on me and everything.
> 
> And this basically was a hell of a lot of dialogue but at the same time it wasn't.. very strange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oi. There’s an angry ogre at your front door and I’m not sure if you would appreciate me letting them in.” Cue the angry voice that started up its shouting again.

The sight was oddly familiar and comforting in its own way. All three of us were sitting on my couch watching a new novela. Levi hadn’t spoken a word since we coaxed him out of his home and into mine, he barely even glanced at Hange when I sat him on the sofa. After learning the truth about Jean, I went through my day of aimlessly staring into the abyss and wallowing in self-pity, which is what he was currently doing. No matter what Mikasa and Armin did for me, they couldn’t bring me out of that; the same way that I knew we couldn’t bring Levi out of this. The only thing that we could do was be there for him when he needed. 

 

“Four eyes, go visit your boyfriend. You’ve spent enough time with me.” My body involuntarilyflinching at the sound of his voice. That was not what I was expecting to be the first thing that Levi would say after hours of silence. Hell, I didn’t even expect him to say anything. 

 

“Molbit understands, and he doesn’t need me by his side constantly.” They reassured, using a voice that was oddly calm in comparison to anything I’ve heard from them before. 

 

“He may not need you by his side, but he does want it. Go on. I’ll be fine.”I noticed Hange’s gaze momentarily shift to me before going back to Levi. Although we had become oddly close in such short time, they didn’t really know me well enough to feel ok with leaving Levi in my care. 

 

“I’ll be here Hange, no need to worry. I’m not in school for the summer so I literally have nothing to do.” Noticing how they shifted in their seat before finally sighing in resignation. 

 

“Fine. I’ll go, but you should know that Petra has scheduled the week off for you—“

 

“You're shitting me? What I need right fucking now is to work.” 

 

“No what, you need time for yourself so you better as hell not step foot in that office or so help me.”It felt slightly odd to be watching their glaring match go on, but kudos to Hange for not stepping down. 

 

“Fucking hell. I won’t go to work for the week. Now leave four-eyes.” 

 

“Eren will text me if you even try to, right Eren?” 

 

“Ummm….” Nervously glancing between the two. “Sure?” 

 

With that, they took their leave for the rest of the night. I had no doubt that the next day would be filled with text messages from Hange checking in on Levi, but I didn’t mind it one bit. In the end we watched reruns of novelas and ate whatever snacks were in my home. At the end of the night, around midnight, he ended up asleep on my couch. He probably would have preferred to be sleeping in his own bed, but I didn’t want to wake up when he seemed at peace. Tucking him in with the softest blanket I owned and placing a pillow under his head I couldn’t help but think thathe was cute like this. His face was free of worry, and he was just Levi. A Levi who didn’t have any problems or concerns. 

 

* * *

 

 

The feeling of something moving underneath me caused me to shoot up immediately. It’s not until the sound of  _I love your pocket rocket, We live to shock it shock it, I like the way you smile, I might just bite your lip_ sounding through the otherwise silent room did I realize I was sitting on Eren’s phone and someone was calling. Mother of fuck who even calls at this hour. Pulling his phone out I ignore the call and settle back into the ridiculously comfortable couch. My eyes start to close and my body relaxes as I fall back asleep only for the annoying god damn ringtone to go off again. Ignoring the call again, and thanking the heavens because I’m actually able to start falling asleep. Then they call, one more fucking time. I’ve had it, I don’t sleep well to begin with and Eren’s friends are sure fucking with that. Seeing no other option I answer the phone without paying mind to the caller ID, before I get a chance to get a word in the other person is speaking frantically. 

 

“It’s about god damn time you answered!! We _REALLY_ need to talk.” 

 

“Eren’s asleep, he’ll call you when he gets up.” Attempting to sound as angry as possibly but knowing my voice had the post-sleep sound to it instead. 

 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?”The unknown male caller shrieks, way to loud for this hour. 

 

“The person who was woken up by an asshole calling at all fucking hours of the night.” Ending the call before the idiot could yell anymore. There’s something about smart phones that don’t really let you hang up angrily because you’re furiously pressing onto a screen to hang up. Not wanting to take the chance of the being woken again I silence his phone, tossing it onto the coffee table. This time sleep welcomes me differently, it brings me new thoughts; shining a small amount of light into a dark tunnel. Maybe, after all this, things wouldn't be so bad.  

____

 

***BAM*BAM*BAM*** “OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR EREN” ***BAM*BAM*BAM***

 

It seems that I did manage to fall back asleep last night, only this time the sound of angry ogre in the front yard woke me up. Rubbing my hands across my face because somehow the fucking kid is sleeping through the sound. Grumbling my way towards Eren’s bedroom, thinking it might just be better to let whoever is at the door in before the crack the wood or some weird shit. 

 

Eren’s bedroom door was left wide open, and sure enough he’s sprawled out across the bed drooling away in whatever dream world he’s currently in. The pounding at the front door somehow sounds even louder here. I’m starting to think that the kid took some kind of shit to sleep because seriously, no one can be this light of a sleeper. 

 

“Kid wake up.” Nudging his shoulder and receiving an inhuman growl in return. 

 

“Seriously get the fuck up!” Using a little more force than necessary with m last shove. There was little I could do to stop him from rolling off the side of the bed, thankfully the side was free of anything that could cause him more injury. 

 

“What the hell?” A groggy voice responds, noticing him barely start to rub his eyes. 

 

“Oi. There’s an angry ogre at your front door and I’m not sure if you would appreciate me letting them in.” Cue the angry voice that started up its shouting again. Although this isn’t my problem I’m grateful that it’s Monday and most of the community members are gone because the racket this dude is making is ridiculous. 

 

Eren seems completely afraid or in shock? Not quite sure because he hasn’t moved or spoken since he heard the voice. I have nor right to judge the kid because I hid in his home when avoiding my spouse so I guess its time I return the favor. I walk over to the side of his bed and help lift him off the ground. 

 

“I may have answered your phone last night as it wouldn't stop shrilling out some godawful sound … and because of that… want to hide out at my house for the day?” 

 

During the short time that I’ve known Eren, he’s been kind andsweet. But the look right now, along with the anger that is emanating from where’s he's standing is something that I could appreciate. Silently seething to himself he gets up and grabs a backpack placing a set of clothes and other knick knacks. I could hear him mumbling out a string of curses and other choice words, but I couldn’t really make out any of the details. He finished up while stating “Lead the way your highness.”The loud unnecessary stomping that is following behind me is proof that he is an actual angry man-child. 

 

Leading the way into the backyard, I notice him hesitate for moment after locking the back door. Rolling my eyes at him I give myself a small head-start run and hop over the fence easily. The fence is taller than me, but than again what isn’t? A less than graceful thud sounds next to me as Eren had landed flat on his ass. Forgetting that we had come to the yard to hide in my house I let out a laugh that soon becomes uncontrolled.Somewhere off to the side I heard Eren's grumbling about "stupid asshole midget with ninja skills" but even that couldn't stop my laughing.The ogre screaming was the only thing that allowed me to stop my laughter. With a last few chuckles, I open the backdoor, gesturing for Eren to go in. 

 

“Towels are in the closet across the hall from the bathroom.” Knowing that he intended to go through his morning routine here. 

 

“Why would you put them there when there is clearly a place for them inside the bathroom?” He grumbles to me. 

 

“Oh piss off. Go shower and then come sass me about what’s actually bugging you and not my fucking towel placement.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was nothing to do to hold back my childish stomping as I moved towards the bathroom. Iknow it was Jean who had called last night which mean that he thought Iw as sleeping around. In the bathroom I turned the shower on, letting the steam fill the room as I completed a rather important phone call. Two people. That’s the amount of people that know where I actually live which means one of the two told Jean. 

 

_*Ring*ring*ring*_

 

_Hello?_ By the sound of Armin’s hello, he had been expecting this phone call all morning. 

 

“What the fuck where either of you thinking?” 

 

_Eren—_

 

“NO! You don’t get to Eren me. You two don’t get to decide when I talk with Jean, let alone tell him where I fucking live! Didn't you think that maybe if I wanted him to know I would’ve fucking told him myself.” Every attempt Armin made at speaking I would cut him off immediately.

 

_ENOUGH._ Only one person’s voice could cause me to stop when they spoke in that tone, Mikasa. Looks like I’ve been on speaker this entire time. 

 

_You need to grow up and actually talk to him Eren. All he’s been doing his harassing us and we’re tired of it. If you gave him a chance to explain maybe things can change. Either way, hiding away from your problems isn’t going to fix anything._

 

“No Mikasa. You’re not always right. You don’t always know what’s best.” Shutting the call off, choosing to turn my phone off while I was at it. No point in having it on just to ignore all my incoming calls. 

 

I showered until my fingers started to look like prunes, meaning I had been in the shower for at least a half hour. Woops. That’s probably longer than acceptable when borrowing someone’s shower. But fuck it, I had a bone to pick with Levi. With that in mind I quickly dried off, got dressed; completely ignoring any and all attempts at fixing my hair.

 

Quickly making my way into the living room, opening my mouth to begin the flurry of curses only to stop abruptly. Levi hadn’t even realized that I had finished my shower. The tv was on, Crossroads playing absently in the background. He seemed completely lost in his own thoughts, or the movie. Hell maybe both. I had never seen him like this, a scowl in place as if the movie itself personally wronged him. The only reason I managed to catch the faint mumbling had been because I was watching him intently.

 

“I’m leaving.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting.... 
> 
> As always! Comments and constructive feedback are appreciated :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I turn around without another word. A god damn technicality is what he had been basing his argument. What other technicalities existed during the span of our relationship? Maybe my friends had been right, maybe I did rush into all fo this to quickly. Maybe I had been to enamored with the idea that someone actually wanted to be with me that I allowed myself to be blinded to all of his imperfections."

Staying inside this house is toxic regardless of how much I change things. We had created memories over the years in this home, and nothing can change that. One day I could sit in this place and call it my home, because it would always be my home. Right now, right now it was nothing more but a reminder of deceit. I needed time to leave and think, find myself and all that bullshit. It could be the mental and emotional exhaustion that found inspiration in the shittiest of movies thus leading to my impromptu conclusion. Mumbling the word out loud, making it real before I change my mind.  

 

“I’m leaving.” 

 

Nothing in the past few days had felt right, but this did. It felt like it ok to leave. Deciding to set to packing a weeks worth of luggage I get up and turn around quickly. Only to find myself colliding quite forcefully with another human being.“Ow. You big ass tree watch where you’re going.”

 

The anger lit a fire behind those green eyes, one that I hadn’t seen since the moment I met him. 

“I’m still upset with you asshole. Why would you answer a phone that isn’t yours!?” Voice raising loud but not loud enough to carry its way outside. 

 

“You say that as if I woke up on my own and picked up the phone to spite you.” I responded almost immediately. 

 

“You still didn’t need to pick up the fucking phone!!” The words seething through clenched teeth in obvious frustration. 

 

His anger towards me was misplaced. He knew it, I knew it. He also knew the Levi that cried on the floor, he didn’t know the Levi that gave 0 fucks when it came to others sass. “Listen shitdick. I answered the phone because your damn ringtone about vibrators and biting would not stop. I didn’t tell him were you lived. So I suggest you take your fucking misplaced anger and direct it to the person that actually deserves it.” During the entire small rant, I refused to raise my voice, speaking in the same deadpan voice and expressionless. It seemed to shock him to see me like this but he could get fucking used to who I was.

 

Grumbling out an apology to me, even though I hadn’t been all that offended by his little outburst. What took me by surprise is that he crawled over to the windows and peeked outside. Deeming it safe he stood up and looked at me with an expression that I didn’t have time to analyze has he said, “I’ll be right back.” Swiftly exiting my home, with no more of an explanation. 

 

With that distraction out of the way, I set back to the original task of packing. Bringing out a small carry on luggage, I packedweeks worth of clothes of a wide variety. Once I deemed that to my standard I brought out a separate bag in which I packed some traditional household cleaning supplies. I knew I would be staying at hotels and fuck if some of those weren’t the nastiest excuses for sleeping arrangements I had ever seen. Setting both luggage items by the door, I went to the kitchen to put together some amount of snacks and drinks for the drive. There were always gas stations that held snacks, but some times those locations were less than welcoming.

 

My next move would be an asshole one for sure, but I refused to take my phone with me. Setting it on the counter next to a note offering little to no explanation, only stating that I would return in time for work on Monday. 

 

* * *

 

 

My room had become a bigger mess than I had ever seen it since I moved. There would be hell to pay for this later, but I couldn’t give myself the time to care, hurrying to catch Levi before he left. I made sure the windows and blinds were all closed and doors locked. I didn’t have anything that could die and considering that I was still more than pissed at Mikasa and Armin, this decision is not one I would regret. Flinging myself through the front door I suitcase barreling behind me, I walk out to find Levi leaning against the side of his car with the trunk open. 

 

My face was twisted in confusion as to how the hell my neighbor knew what I had been up to. 

 

“Umm… can you read minds or like?” I spoke out clearly as I locked my front door. 

 

“Kid. Your easy to read, now get your shit in the trunk we’ve got places to go.” Pointing his thumb in the direction of the trunk. 

 

“You’re not going to argue with me on why I shouldn’t go?” I cheekily respond to him. 

 

He smirks and shakes his head, “Something tells me that my opinion would mean crap to you. Or you would be a little shit and throw a tantrum until I said yes. So might as well go along with it. Not like this decision is a well-thought out one.” His last sentence spoken under his breath, although I still caught it. 

 

Before he had a chance to take off without me, I placed my luggage in the truck. I noticed Levi was looking out onto the street, following his gaze I noticed a car coming towards our houses at an excessive speed. The car tires screeched as it came into a hard stop, by then I knew whose car it was and fuck there was no avoiding this situation. 

 

“EREN. What the fuck!?” Jean shouts as he runs out of his vehicle. The car is idling with the door flung open. 

 

“Turns out the ogre is more of a horse” Levi comments offhandedly. I didn’t mean to laugh, but of all the things he chose to comment on it was that. Stepping away from Levi I meet Jean halfway. Jean has created this delusional scenario of Levi as my lover, and really that’s not something he needs to hear right now. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, just go home.” I answer bitterly to him. 

 

“No. You’ve been avoiding me and we need to fucking talk.” 

 

“The last time we had to talk you pulled a god damn intervention on me at a Cafe.”Our voices are starting to rise as the conversation becomes heated. It’s nothing new for us, our arguments were always ugly and loud. 

 

“I didn’t even know what the fuck was going on!! What the hell did you expect me to do!!” 

 

I stay silent because I really don’t want to talk to him, let alone talk to him with Levi standing off to the side. I know he’s doing his best to pretend he’s not listening but let’s be real, he can hear it all. 

 

“Marco and I weren’t together when I met you.” He speaks the words so quickly it was hard to make out what he was saying. His palms are facing up as he shakes them exasperatedly, as if his hand gestures would make whatever he said believable

 

“That’s not what he told me.” I can’t look at him because I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I remember the entire conversation. I don’t notice Jean has stepped closer until I feel his hands on my shoulders. 

 

“What did he tell you Jaeger? Talk to me, we can fix this.” His voice pleading in a manner that sounded off to my ears. 

 

“We can’t fix this. You reap what you sow horse-face.” Moving my hands to shove him away from me. Before my heart would flutter at the touches, now it brought bile to my throat to think that he had done this with me when he had another. 

 

“You know what. No fuck you Eren! You can’t pretend to be all high mighty when you take off and are suddenly ‘ _great friends’_ with your neighbor.” I can see him clenching and unclenching his fists in front of me. “What, did what Marco say give you the perfect opportunity to run away? Because it’s not true. We weren’t fucking together. He’s lied to you.” He yelled while pointing an accusatory finger in my direction. 

 

“Ok he lied to me, but did you tell me the whole truth? Because you didn’t. It all made came together perfectly after talking to him. The way we never went to your place, how you were always twitchy as hell when we were together in public. The way you would get pissy when I’d leave any kind of mark on you…” Tears falling down freely, my voicing cracking through the last bit. “The way you never stayed the night.” 

 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Stepping towards me cautiously, flinching when I glared at him. “We weren't together, we were…” Breathing in deeply as if he needed to prepare himself for the next bit. “We were taking a break.” 

 

I turn around without another word. A god damn technicality is what he had been basing his argument. What other technicalities existed during the span of our relationship? Maybe my friends had been right, maybe I did rush into all fo this to quickly. Maybe I had been to enamored with the idea that someone actually wanted to be with me that I allowed myself to be blinded to all of his imperfections.

 

“So that’s it!? You’re choosing him over us? You’re throwing away a whole fucking year on a technicality.” 

 

My body turns slightly to the side as I direct my gaze to him. “No, Jean I’m choosing me. I’m not throwing away the past. You did that the moment you decided you weren’t lying on a technicality. Leave me alone please.” Biting my lip before i go on, “I just need time to think.” 

 

 

My words left the idea that we would be having a conversation when I got back. Maybe we would? Maybe we wouldn’t. I didn’t really care right now. I was hurting so freaking much, and it was all because I couldn’t believe a word that my ex-fiancé said to be true. Trust, it’s such a fragile thing. 

 

At some point during the argument Levi had gotten into his car to wait for me. I didn’t say a word as I open the door and plopped into the passenger seat. Preparing myself mentally for the questions to come in regard to everything that just happened.

 

“You good to go, or do you need more time?” 

 

Catching me completely by surprise I stare at him dumbfounded. “Umm.. no.. I mean we can go.” 

 

He says nothing more as he pulls out of his driveway, passing Jean who’s just standing by his car staring at us. The only sounds are those of the passing cars as we enter the freeway and our quiet breaths. 

 

“You’re not going to ask me anything about that back there?” I inquire while turning to face him in hopes of catching any facial expression. Noting it hasn’t changed from his permanent scowl. 

 

“Fuck no. Kid you know my life because you literally fucking walked into it.” Well he wasn’t wrong about that. “You want to talk, I’ll listen but I’m shit at comforting and clearly have the worse track record with relationships.”

 

I hum in response because in all honesty how does one respond to a statement such as that. 

 

“Hey Levi, what are we doing?”

 

“We’re figuring it out along the way.”Every broken piece within me hoped that those words would hold true, in more ways than one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty dialogue heavy, and I'm sorta sorry for that? I'm not sure how i feel in regards to my dialogue skills. Trust me when I say that I needed Jean to say his piece because its relevant. Also this sort of was word vomited onto a document and pasted up in this bitch for two reasons 
> 
> 1\. It's been forever since I've updated this fic.  
> 2\. I know how this fic is going to end (well I knew in the beginning but then changed my mind and really like this new ending better) and so I'm excited! 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. 
> 
> I'm trying to finish up this fic before I go into my little cave to study for my licensing exams... so that is the new goal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' “That’s fucked.” Such an eloquent response, but he did say he was shit at advice and I doubted he would say anything more. His simple question brought me into my thoughts...'

For the past few hours the car ride had been completely silent. The odd thing is that the silence that filled the room had not been awkward or tense, it was silence of relief and peace. Something that I don't think either of else had felt in our homes. I gave up trying to figure out where the hell we were going sometime after we passed crossed from South Carolina into Georgia, hell I gave up the moment we left North Carolina. 

 

My absentminded humming was brought to a halt as Levi spoke up, “Oi, cover your ears.” Choosing to not to question why I did so, only to notice that he lowered all the windows in the car. The gush of warm, humid air fills the cabin of the car. It fells a little weird considering that Levi’s cranked the A/C up to full blast. 

 

“Why did you lower the windows only to raise the A/C?!” I raise my voice to be heard over the howling winds around us. 

 

“Because nothing can beat driving with the windows down.” He deadpans to me as he let’s go of the steering wheel reaching his arms out to each side. I’m a little nervous about the fact that there is literally nothing controlling the car but notice that Levi has a leg propped up, using his knee to hold the wheel in place.

 

Closing my eyes, I lean my head back against the head rest. The wind flows freely through my messy hair, the silence that follows finally breaks my resolve and the tears begin to fall. It’s not until I feel the pressure in my ears that I realize Levi’s raised up the windows. 

 

“He had a boyfriend when I first met him. Correction, he lived with his boyfriend when I first met him.” I say out loud. The truth that I had been denying, hoping that if I didn’t acknowledge it it wouldn’t be true. Levi’s still silent, as if deciding whether or not I’m going to share more with him. 

“He says they were taking a break, his ex-boyfriend told me otherwise. I’ve been with him for an entire fucking year, and the first time I hear about this ex-boyfriend is two weeks ago. 2 fucking days after I got engaged. He had always told me he had a roommate that he had a falling out with, and nothing more. Turns out the roommate was his ex-boyfriend of three years.” 

 

Biting the inside of my cheek to avoid spewing out anymore of my word vomit, I can’t even look Levi in the eye, choosing to look out to the passing scenery. 

 

“The question is, who do you believe?And if you believe him, did it matter that he didn’t tell you? Food for thought or however the fuck that saying goes.” He answers in a thoughtful voice. I can’t help but wonder if he’s feelings towards me had changed knowing that I’m that person, the same type of person that he had found in bed with his husband. God, why can’t I just be a kid again. Things were simple then, were my mother’s soothing voice had been enough to take the pain away. I had been in such a rush to grow up that I didn’t realize all the things that I would have to face along the way. 

 

A sound of an accordion and a banjo break me from my thoughts, opening my eyes to peer at Levi to notice that he’s turned on the radio. What surprised me even more is that he’s singing along with the voice on the radio. 

 

“I always thought you would be into like classical music or some fancy shit like that.” He throws me a look at that statement, but chooses not to retort. On a mission to find out what we’re listening to I begin to mess around with his radio system.

 

“Aha..” pushing the info button to see the information displayed. “Mooomfoord and sons?” 

 

He doesn’t answer my questions, instead barking out a laugh. “Where the fuck did you learn to read? That says mum.” I can hear his chuckling off to my side as I turn away feeling the embarrassment display itself on my cheeks. Mumbling out something about awkward ass trips with rude drivers. 

 

“The maturity displayed from that side of the vehicle is astounding.” Levi states as he glances in my direction. In effort to prove him wrong, I stick out my tongue. Fuck maturity.

 

“Hey Levi.”

 

“What.” 

 

“Where are we going?” My question was met with silence, and after not talking for three hours I find myself bored out of mind. 

 

“Hey Levi.” 

 

“What.” 

 

“Hey Levi.” 

 

“MOTHER OF FUCK EREN, IF YOU CALL MY NAME _ONE_ MORE FUCKING TIME—“ But before he can finish the threat on my life I cut him off. 

 

“You think there’ll be novelas at whatever hotel we stay at?” 

 

The look that adorns his face at my question is a mixture of exasperation and incredulousness. I can’t help the laughter that leaves me. For whatever reason, I laughed to the point of tears and it felt good. I felt the tension leave my body, and for the first time in weeks I felt ok. 

 

 

“Oh shit. I really needed that.” I say, more to myself than to anyone in particular. “You know, I half-expected this to be a trip spent in wallowing in self-pity.” 

 

“Welp, sorry that you signed up for the wrong one kid. This is a trip of fucking self-discovery, also known as I can’t stand to be in my house for a fucking week.” I notice him start to twiddle his fingers against the steering wheel, a sign of nervousness. 

 

“I said I wouldn’t ask, but how did he find out where you live?”Definitely not the question I was expecting.

 

Sighing angrily, recalling the events from earlier that morning, “Apparently my sister and best friend thought ‘I was avoiding my problems’ and thought it a good idea to tell him where I lived.” 

 

“That’s fucked.” Such an eloquent response, but he did say he was shit at advice and I doubted he would say anything more. His simple question brought me into my thoughts... I should probably call them at some point and apologize. 

 

If there’s one thing that I had learned while being with Jean is that without apologies things would go no where. We fought frequently, both hardheaded yet more often than not I would apologize. I knew Jean’s pride would be too much to apologize, and being that I wanted our relationship to work so I would be ok with ‘losing’ arguments. 

 

How many times did I relent and apologize when I wasn’t wrong? Fuck, how many times did I give up my thoughts, my opinions to appease him? The more I thought, the more I realized that everything we did, I had given up some part of me to make it work. 

 

“Eren?” A cautious voice called my name. Blinking in his direction I hear him let out a quiet “Thank fuck.” My eyebrows furrowed in questioning, not realizing what had caused him distress. 

 

“Umm.. you’ve kind of been in your own world for a while there. I stopped for gas but you didn’t move… I just” He tugged at his ears, as if unsure on what to say next “I’m just worried you were having a major break down or an aneurysm. Kinda hoped for the aneurysm though.” 

 

“No, just lost in my own thoughts. Where are we?” 

 

“Some little town in middle of fucking nowhere Alabama, but I’m starving and need to piss so come on.” 

 

Alabama? Where the fuck are we going really? Stepping out, I decide it’s time I actually turn on my phone. I find it amusing that when I choose the moment to man up, there isn’t any cellphone service. 

 

The little diner is exactly that, little. Inside there’s four tables and it seems the waitress is also the cook. The food is not half-bad, a little on the greasy side yet edible. The more time I spend with Levi, the quicker I pick up on some of his little quirks. The newest being that every time he takes a bite of food, he scrunches his nose a bit before chewing. 

 

Strange what spending time with a single person will do to you. Lunch is just as quiet as the car ride, but that could be due to the fact that I’m currently inhaling my food, apparently I was starving. In the end, Levi had to pay for both our meals because of course I didn’t have any cash and he did.

 

“I could drive if you just tell me what to do or where to go.”I ask, my voice sounding hesitant to my own ears because I’m not sure he would agree. 

 

“Sure, just keep driving on I-20 until you hit Dallas or your ass goes numb from sitting down for too long.” 

 

Silently we took our places back in the car, and I maneuvered out of the dirt parking lot. Before hitting the freeway, I stopped and decided that it would be my turn to pay for gas. I noticed Levi eyeing me strangely as I did so, probably because he had meant it to be his trip so he didn’t expect me to pitch in on the way over.

 

Finally on the road, I decided that silence would do us no good. Self-discovery be damned! So I open my mouth-

 

“Hey Levi, how did you meet Hange?” 

 

He would most likely deny it to the end of time, but he actually cracked a smile at whatever memory filled his mind at that moment. What I never expected was for him to answer without reservation. He spoke of how they were the weird transfer student at his middle school that decided to stick to him like glue. How he did not have any friends really because of his way of speaking and constant scowl but Hange seemed immune to all his antics. 

 

The stories of their time spent together seemed never ending, also leading me to believe that the pair could still be trouble makers if not held back by their adult consciences. 

 

“They’re actually the reason I met Erwin. It had been the second week of freshmen year in high school and it still was me and Hange that hung out together all the time; something about an angry short kid and and unrestrained freshmen did not scream friendly to others.One day they were just so fucking excited or completely forgot that I’m not the tallest person in the world. We had been walking side by side in the hallway and the shithead swung their arm out mid-story smacking me right in the face. Fucker managed to break my nose and it’s probably the one of the few times that I’ve seen them calm and not with a lunatic smile on their face. 

 

Next day, I had double black eyes and a tape to hold my nose in place when Erwin walked up to me. He had assumed that I was being bullied for my size and because I was a freshmen. Of course my first my response was something along the lines of‘fuck off, just because I’m a midget doesn't mean I’m incapable.’ Soon, our duo became a trio that had been together ever sense.” He chuckled slightly at the memory before going completely silent. 

 

The mention of Erwin would most likely mark the end of the conversation, but no, he just kept talking. Kept telling me about high school, about going to college and getting his degree. Told me about the friends he made along the way and the people that now occupied his life. 

 

It’s the most that I had heard him talk, but the way he had a faint smile as he talked added to the moment. I suddenly realized that I was the first complete outsider to come into Levi’s life, he never had to recall his life in such detail for another person that did not already know something about him or had been apart of his life for a long period of time. That’s why I listened attentively, taking in everything he said throwing in an occasional question or comment, even laughing at some stories.

 

It was close to midnight before I saw the _Entering Dallas_ sign. How the fuck we managed to drive almost 15 hours in one day was beyond me but it happened. I had been so engrossed in his stories that it didn’t phase me that so much time had passed. Along the way we had stopped for a gas a few times and chose a fast food restaurant for a quick dinner. 

 

With a sigh he ended his story, finally turning his body to face me, “Alright, let’s find a hotel with novelas.” 

 

_________

 

After finding a ‘decently clean’ hotel by Levi’s standards that also had TV Channels for novelas did we begin to settle down for the night.Levi refused to allow me to shower or lay on the sheets until I showered which wouldn’t happen until he cleaned the bathroom because those things could be ‘nasty as fuck.’ Whooping out a bag of cleaning supplies out of nowhere he set to cleaning and denied any offer I made to help. Leaving him to his own devices and basically forcing me to sit on one of the lounge chairs in the room. 

 

I sat and let the sound of Spanish voices fill the room, not fully paying attention the scene unfolding before me. I pulled out my phone and decided it would finally be time to acknowledge the outside world. Even after going through the 26 missed calls and close to a hundred text messages I felt at peace. I chose to only answers Hange’s messages telling them that yes indeed Levi went on a spur of the moment trip, but we were both fine. That seemed to ease their nerves, or maybe they just weren’t awake because I didn’t get another message from them. 

 

The messages from Mikasa and Armin were a completely different story. They ranged from concern, to telling me to grow up and stop the cold shoulder but not one was an apology for their actions. Through the messages they sent I knew they hadn’t figured out that I actually wasn’t even in the city anymore and hell would break lose the moment they figured it out. Jean had only sent a few messages in comparison to what he had been sending the previous days. He wished me safe travels and hoped to hear from me when I returned. 

 

Leaving Trost didn’t mean the immediate answer to all my questions, I knew it wouldn’t do that even if I hoped for it. It allowed me the opportunity to have a clean mind, to think without suffocating in my memories and emotions. One thought carried with me throughout the night, we would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... it's been so long! I'm going to just flat out say that I had so much trouble writing this chapter and I'm not completely happy with it. It's been sitting there for a long time and I delete it and rewrite and change things but I think I'm ok with this one... maybe. I literally have the last two chapters written but something about writing 7 & 8 has just been hell.
> 
> Let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always appreciated :) 
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! It means the kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'm attempting to change the mood of the story.. It's supposed to be moving towards no longer being depressing but I'm not sure that I accomplished that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ". . . that’s why she won’t leave.”
> 
>  
> 
> “If she’s smart enough, she would.” He whispers, almost as if not intending to say it out loud.

Waking up in a groggy state, it took me a second to realize that we had actually made it as far as Dallas. The snoring to my side informed me that my companion was indeed still dead asleep, and knowing that I couldn’t fall asleep any longer I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. 

 

Talking to Eren had been refreshing. I hadn’t realized how long it’s been since I had been forced to tell someone everything about my life. Even the memories of growing up alongside Hange and Erwin could not taint the fondness of recounting them. Not wanting to wake Eren up, I trek outside and lean onto the balcony, my fingers itching for a cigarette that I hadn’t smoked in years. 

 

“Fuck.”Rubbing my hands across my face and into my hair in frustration. Things had been good? It wasn’t a whirlwind romance, but things had been fine… I didn't even think there were problems. 

 

A loud snore followed by constant buzzing broke through the toxic sludge filling my head. Making my way back into the hotel room, I notice that it’s his phone ringing and not an alarm. I refuse to answer his phone again considering the shitstorm I caused last time. Poking his side, shaking his shoulder, doing anything possible to wake him up but to no avail. 

 

Finally I fish around for his phone and notice that it’s actually Hange calling and it would be safe for me to answer this one call. 

 

“Hange” 

 

“LEVI! About damn time! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you two all morning, I was about to hunt you down!”

 

Even though i had been awake for sometime, their cheery voice is too much for me to handle causing me to flinch and look over at the alarm clock to see that it’s barely 9 am.

 

“What the actual fuck Hange, it’s barely 9”

 

A loud cackle rips through the speakers, “Time zone change my dearest! But actually… I’m calling because I have an angry pair of neighbor’s relatives… friends? Well whatever they classify as but belong to Eren, are glaring me down!” 

 

“What are you even doing at my house?” I question while pinching the bridge of my nose.

 

“Watering the plants, silly!” 

 

“I DON’T OWN FUCKING PLANTS!” 

 

“That’s not the point…” I hear them fiddling on the other side, a small clunk and then “Aha! You’re on speaker.” 

 

“The hell am I supposed to do?” 

 

“We’d like to speak to Eren, privately.” A cold voice cuts through and I recall this being Mikasa, Eren’s sister. My silence for lack of an answer dredges for too long before another voice speaks up. 

 

“Mr. Levi, we just need to ensure that he’s ok. Usually by this point he would have called us to apologize, or even talk… and we’re worried that he hasn’t.”

 

“Both of you can fuck off. He’ll call you when he wants to call you, if he hasn’t answered your god damn calls its because you two pulled dick move. Let that shit eat your conscience.” Ending the call the second the last word leaves my mouth.

 

I set to gathering all of our stuff together, waiting for the little shit to wake up from his beauty sleep. We have a long ways to go, but it doesn’t matter when we get there, as long as we do. 

 

* * *

 

I wake up to the sounds of Spanish speaking on the TV, when I could have sworn I turned it off last night before bed. Stretching my body, willing the sluggishness from sleep away. Propping myself up, rubbing my eyes before opening them and noticing that Levi’s sitting awkwardly on the chair to the side engrossed in the tv. 

 

I wouldn’t blame him, apparently this channel plays novelas all day long, a great way to pass the time if you ask me. I silently sit in bed, watching tv with him; although at this point I’m not sure that he even knows that I’m awake.

 

“Oh come on, you’re not even happy anymore, leave him you idiot!”

 

“She won’t” My voice croaks from lack of use. He whips his head around so quickly, startled by my sudden speak.

 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

  
I shake my head, trying to convey that he didn’t but the words are stuck in my throat alongside a lump that has formed suddenly. Swallowing heavily, trying to fight the feeling of the tears prickling the corner of my eyes. I just start shaking my head again, biting my lip. 

 

“I’m going to get ready so we can leave.” Is all I can muster to say in a weak voice, ignoring the confused look he sends my way.

 

Twenty minutes and a meal later finds us back on the road. It’s been eerily silent this entire morning, knowing I’m the one to blame. Lost in my own thoughts, realizing things that hurt more because I know them to be true. 

 

The windows roll down, letting in the humid air of the Texan morning into the car. He won’t pry, I know he won’t, but this is his own way of conveying that he understands. I relax into my seat, feels like the first day all over again with the wind in my hair.A buzzing in my pocketcauses me to blink back tears that had threatened to spill. 

 

Opening the message app, I see that I have tons of new messages that now include all of my friend. The range from the attempt of being nonchalance with a _hey, how you been?_ to angry ones demanding to know my whereabouts. Opening the group app, I send out a message to everyone; including my sister, Armin and Jean. 

 

_I’m alive, I need sometime to think. I’ll talk when I’m ready._

 

Before putting my phone back into my pocket I set it to do not disturb because as much as I know that my friends care, I don’t want to hear from them. 

 

“Do you want to know why she won’t leave him?” I ask randomly. 

 

“Why?” Levi asks softly, but not questioning any further. 

 

“It’s not love, it’s not her marriage vows. Hell it’s not even the fact that she’s pregnant.” 

 

Turning to look at him, studying the side of his face as he waits for me to continue.

“She loves the idea of him. She loved him at one point, she truly did. But now, now it’s love for the idea of a perfect marriage to the man that swept her off her feet. The idea of growing old with children and recounting how they met. She’s in love with the idea of having her life be like a romance movie, and that’s why she won’t leave.” 

 

“If she’s smart enough, she would.” He whispers, almost as if not intending to say it out loud. 

 

The rest of the drive is almost painfully awkward, not to mention the view is not that enticing. The further we drive out of Texas and into New Mexico, the more it just becomes desert stretching for miles at a time. It’s like this place doesn’t believe in the color green? 

 

About ready to lose my mind, when we pull over for lunch and gas. Conveniently the gas station is right next to a Mickey Dees and I’m always on board for a McChicken with cheese. _Thankfully_ Levi, let’s me take the wheel and says that we’ll be stopping at the next major city. 

 

“Wait!? We’re not eating until we get to whatever fucking city that is!?” I practically shout at him as I’m pulling into he freeway. 

 

“No asshat, I meant to sleep you dipshit.” 

 

“Oh ok. I can deal with that.” I nod to myself more than to him. This little care picks up speed pretty quickly and before I know it I’m hitting 95 on the freeway, loving the feeling of the power behind the wheel. 

 

 “If you get my car towed, I will kick your ass.” He mumbles, his eyes still closed. 

 

“Well it be easier if my driving partner would keep watch for me! Plus, you never speed in the fast lane.” Leaning closer to him as I attempt to murmur out, “Trust me I learned that the hard way.” 

 

With that I launched into the stories of my life, growing up with Mikasa and Armin and learning to drive. Told him about the first time I had been speeding and almost got a ticket but my non-stop crying got me out of it. I personally think the asshole laughed more than necessary at that story, but really I had been terrified at the time!

 

It was nearing 1 am when we were crossing through a set of mountains and into the city of Albuquerque. I wasn’t sure were we planned on staying but Levi easily directed me to the hotel. 

 

This time, much like last night. We set up the room and I sat on the floor while Levi cleaned the bathroom. Once again, that night I flipped through the various messages I got. Deleted all the voicemails without listening to them and let the night take me away. 

 

____________________

 

 

**_Thunk_ **

 

“Fuuuucccckkk.” I mutter out, rubbing my side after realizing I fell of the bed. Popping my head up and over to look at the bed I realize that falling would be the incorrect term, and shoved off more appropriate. 

 

Last night we had stayed in a two-bed room, this time it was a single and apparently Levi isn’t much of a sharer. Narrowing my eyes at him as I climb back onto the bed and under the covers.I can hear him sleep mumbling about it being to hot to share a bed. 

 

I roll my eyes realizing that my insane body temperature had been the cause of my impromptu wake up call. Well nothing an air conditioner can’t fix. After turning on the A/C I set into to bed and fall asleep again. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight, we’re spending the day in this city?”He questions me again for the fifth time. 

 

“Eren, did my answer change the last five fucking times you asked!?” At the ends of patience with this kid. 

 

“Sooo…. Is this where you had planned on going?”

 

“Get your shit. We’re checking out.” 

 

“Sooo… this is not where you planned going?” 

 

I turn around to glare at him, only to notice the playful smirk. Little shit has been doing it on purpose the entire fucking time. 

 

“Fuck you. I’m on to your little game.” All he did in response was tilt his head back and laugh before setting to get all the things together. 

 

The day is spent unlike most, we’re talking and playfully bantering with each other. According to Eren, I deserve it because I may have shoved him off the bed last night. The city we stay in smaller than most larger cities but big enough to find meaningless shit to do all day. We roam around the shopping areas, driving around to a few “historic sites” that really are just old run down buildings. 

 

“Oi, are you ready to head out? It’s just a short drive this time.” He merely nods at me, and I realize that he’s trying his best not to ask me another question. 

 

The night is mostly filled with idle conversation as we drive towards Flagstaff, Arizona. Checking in a hotel for the night, I notice the utter confusion on his features; again, he chooses not to comment on it 

 

As I’m laying in bed, hearing his faint signing from the shower I lose myself in thought again. I breathe deeply, and for a second a feel free from everything. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the ass crack of the morning Levi woke me up saying that we were checking out. Grumbling I partially woke up enough to brush my teeth and gather my things into the car. Without a second thought I closed my eyes and fell asleep once again. 

 

Feeling someone nudging at my shoulders I woke up, blinking away to see that we were parked in that seemed to be a forest like location. The sun hadn’t risen yet which meant that it was pretty dark out. 

 

“The Grand Canyon?” I ask after reading a sign that we walked by. My brain no longer sleep-addled allowing me to process thought coherently. A simple nod as he walked towards the trail at the top of the canyon. Stopping momentarily as he surveyed his surroundings. I didn’t think to ask, knowing that he had probably thought this part of the trip out. 

 

He gestured for me to follow as he cautiously lowered himself to sit down as close to the edge as allowed. Sitting next to him, gazing out into the vast beauty that slowly became more visible with each passing minute. 

 

“He never said anything.” The words came out faint, like when you’re trying to speak and hold yourself together all at the same time. Turning my gaze towards him, noticing the tears running down his face. 

 

“Nine years together, even longer if you include our friendship and he never said a damn thing. Never told me what I did or didn’t do bothered him.” The silence stretched on, unsure of what I could say to comfort him. It seemed he just wanted to voice his thoughts, not really expecting a response of any sort. Looking away towards the view ahead of me, I noticed from the corner of my eyes as he wiped his eyes. No more tears fell, as if he was forcing himself to be strong.We stayed silent the rest of the time, watching the sun rise. 

 

The canyon filled with light filtering in, painting the sky purples, pinks with hints of orange. I couldn’t help but look at him one more time, noticing him look out into the horizon to the side of him. The slight morning breeze flowing through his long hair, and with the way his head was turned it would obstruct most of his facial features. He sat there in his black t-shirt and jeans, hands tucked under his legs. 

 

I took in the scene before me, watching him and how once darkened crevices of the canyon illuminated with each passing second. All the while a single phrase came to mind,

 

 

  _“Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while, so that we can see life with a clearer view again.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, kudo-ed (that's totally not a word). 
> 
> We're reaching the end of this fic, and I really hope that it's everything that you all have expected from it. 
> 
> As always, I'm open to constructive criticism! And speaking of such... I'm actually looking for a Beta for my fics. I'm not going to lie, because I don't really know how it all works but having someone to work with would be awesome :D 
> 
> Chapter 9 and 10 should be posted within the next two weeks, until then, stay awesome my lovelies!(:
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! Before a forget, the quote above is by Alex Tan. It's going me through more hard times than I can remember...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With all this in mind, Levi blamed himself a little less and maybe one day he would not blame himself at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I changed POV... sue me.

The drive back felt nothing like the coming to the Grand Canyon. The air around around them had at one time felt suffocating, but now seemed lighter. Levi could finally take a breath, allowing no longer feeling the sensation of heaviness on his chest. 

 

He was not fooled easily. He understood that from here on out would be a battle with himself. He would wake up some morning feeling like shit and doing nothing more than cry. But there would be the good days; days in which time passed with ease and Erwin was nothing but a distant memory. Although it was hard to understand, he knew that Erwin had never intended to repair their relationship. Had that been something he wanted he would’ve spoken up as opposed to bedding another. In all of their relationship there had been more than one opportunity to speak up on how he felt, yet he had chosen to keep quiet about it all. With all this in mind, Levi blamed himself a little less and maybe one day he would not blame himself at all. 

 

Somewhere along the road, while Eren had the wheel he contacted Hange to touch base, fearing that the lunatic brunette would be willing to hop on a plane and find them if he did not. He informed them on their estimated date of arrival and in turned was informed that they had been taking care of the plenty of plants that Levi now owned. He wanted to be angry, yell at them but deep inside he knew it was their way of showing they cared. It was their way of ensuring that Levi had something to take care and watch over even when he didn’t feel like caring for himself. With that thought in mind, he let them badger their ear a little more than usual. 

 

The talked a little more, stopped frequently and the journey of ‘self-discovery’ felt a little bit more like a road trip. Levi couldn’t help but notice that as they neared North Carolina, Eren’s demeanor grew more serious. He would still sing along to whatever pop jam played on the radio, gave input on where to stop or stay but other than that didn’t speak much.That was until they passed the Alabama border.

 

“Why did you take a road trip to begin with?” 

  
The random question started Levi from his half-sleep state, causing hm to sit a little straighter in his seat. 

 

“A movie.” The response was short, intending to display finality. 

 

“A movie? Oh my god… it was that Britney movie wasn’t it?” Eren asked, turning to look at Levi straight in the eye. 

 

“Keep your fucking eyes on the road!” He huffed, crossing his arms and not dignifying the statement with a response. He couldn’t find it in himself to be truly upset at, or let the embarrsemnt seep into his bones. It was the first time Eren had genuinely smiled since they had left Arizona.

 

* * *

 

Unable to contain himself, he bit his lip feeling the skin below peel away. The nerves running through his body as he tried to calm himself down. He knew what it was that he had to face when he got home. He would have to see Mikasa and Armin, but most importantly he would have to face Jean. 

 

He could lie and say he found himself along the way, but in reality he opened his eyes to the truth that always stood before him. Some part of him understood why he gave up bits of himself, he would do anything to make the relationship work because that was how he would get his romantic ending. 

 

In his mind, he knew that wasn't the truth. A romantic ending did involve sacrifices, but not to that extreme. It didn’t entail having you give up everything while your lover was unwilling to bend. Relationships would only work if both were willing to work, and not in terms of a tit for tat. The more he thought, the more he hated himself for allowing it to get to this point. For allowing his love for the idea of love to blind him fully to where he would be willing to give it all up. 

  
Where would he have found himself after marrying Jean? Would he walk into his home years later and experience the exact same thing Levi did? Or would he be the one to run off, unwilling to accept the mess that he placed himself in. 

 

“I’m scared.” Practically shouting the words out incoherently. “I’m scared to go back because I don’t want to do what I have to do. I’m scared that I’m going to go back and nothing is going to change. What if I’m wrong?” Tears flowing across his cheeks showing every emotion that currently ran through his mind. 

  
He felt, more so than saw, the pale hand reach out to him and gently squeeze his own. Meant as reassurance, understanding of the emotions that the boy currently felt. 

 

“I wish I could tell you you’re not going to be, but I can’t. You’re going to make a choice, and you’re going to believe it’s a choice you’ll never regret.” Levi spoke in a soft tone, as if he had lost himself to his own thoughts. Eren understood then, that Levi had spoke in attempts to reassure both of them. 

 

The only thing he could do was nod in response to Levi’s words. Life would be filled with constant second guessing of decisions, the inevitable, what if? That would never change, the only thing that could change was how he decided to live his life.

 

“I’ve made my choice.” Speaking with determination. 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi pulled into the driveway of his home, seeming foreign after having spent so much time away. He immediately noticed the crazed brunette hoping around own his front yard, probably ready to tackle him the moment he stepped out of the vehicle. 

 

With a deep breath, he swung the door open and stepped outside. The aches and discomfort of muscles cramped in one position from too long stopped him from immediately moving toward his home. With a simple stretch he made way, and sure enough was embraced my his loyal friend. 

 

“Oh short stuff, I’ve missed you.” They spoke with a tender voice, odd in comparison to how they normally behaved. Of course it was short lived as she immediately shouted towards the neighbor boy that was slowly making way into his own home. 

 

“EREN! I’m glad Mr. Grumpy didn’t maim you!” 

 

He saw as those green eyes widened, looking between Levi and Hange attempting to figure out if they were kidding.

 

“Oi. Leave the kid alone! Come on, I’d really like to take a shit in my own bathroom.” 

 

Hange moved in front of him, talking endlessly as they let themselves into his home. Before stepping in he looked to the side, noticing the boy standing at his doorway already looking his direction. A simple nod exchanged between the two, holding the silent conversation, the promise of friendship. 

 

Levi knew that later that day, or even that night Eren would knock on the door. They would spend the evening sitting next to each other with a Spanish soap opera on tv. That night could involve tears, silence, possibly a small conversation. But he knew that it would be the slow start of change. 

 

* * *

 

He could’ve pretended to have not arrived in Trost that day. Could’ve lied and hidden himself away for at least another week. But that would not be the stubborn Eren if he did so. Instead, he arrived home jumping into the shower. The warm water easing the tension in his body that had accumulated at the thought of what would follow. 

 

Picked up the phone and called his sister and Armin, asking them to meet him later that evening. They had badgered him, requesting to meet immediately but Eren would not relent. For the first time in a long time, he did not give in to them stating he made a decision of when they would meet and if they could not accept that they could wait another day. 

 

Seemingly surprised the agreed to his demand, and said no more. Grabbing his keys and wallet and walking out to his familiar old vehicle he drove without much thought. Allowing his mind to wander as it did not require much thought on how to get there. He knew these roads, knew the homes lined up across the sides for they had been familiar to him for so long. Pulling up onto the side, looking at the red brick apartment building, stopping for a moment to take a deep breath. 

 

He walked up the steps of a place he once called home, letting himself in as he had done many times before. He found the boy with the two-toned hair and rough undercut sitting at the couch, staring off into nothing. 

 

“Hey Jean.” The sound of his voice breaking the quiet and peace within the home. Jean stood up, pacing a few steps forward. 

 

“Hey Yeager.” The familiar reply they shared every day when either of the two would arrive. But as Jean looked at him he saw his lover, the same body stood before him but not the same person. 

 

“You’re not…” Voice cracking, a throat clearing before continuing, “You’re not coming back home.” 

 

The sad smile on Eren’s face answered what words would not, and it was then that Jean felt his heart break. He had waited, hoped that Eren would come back. That things would be rough, and it would take time but one day they would be laying side by side years from now, thinking of how that moment had made them stronger. That would never happen, because instead the boy stood before him telling him that what once was would never be again.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Voice wavering as he asked what was sure he knew the answer to. 

 

“You may never believe me, but it’s not him and never was him.” Eren reaching out grasping one of Jean’s hands, sandwiching it between his palms. “I literally walked into the train wreck of his life, and he took me along the way.”

 

“Then why? I know I fucked up, but we can fix this.” Voice pleading, the hand in Eren’s holding strongly in fear of what letting go would mean. 

 

“Along the way I opened my eyes. I loved you Jean-bo, I did, but I gave up way too much of myself. I can’t stay, because I don’t want to give those pieces up again. I can’t stay because…” A single tear falling and betraying the steadiness in his voice. “I can’t stay because it’s not something I want. I’m sorry.”The last words coming out as a whisper, hoping that they quieter they sounded the less hurt it would cause.

 

Letting go of Jean’s hand and watching it fall lifelessly to the boy’s side as he stepped forward and placing a single gentle kiss on the boys lips. “Goodbye Jean-bo.” Eren said no more as he walked away without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of realized that my characters are OOC... but then I'm like nooo because in my fictional world their life experiences shaped them to be as such. So, that was just a thought that I felt like sharing. 
> 
> The quote that inspired some part of this chapter was: 
> 
> "She took a leap of faith and grew her wings on the way down." 
> 
> Aaaand the song that inspired Eren's scene is Goodbye in Her Eyes by the Zac Brown Band.. that shit has been on replay. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things had changed since then, they were better, hell he was better. Little by little he learned to stitch pieces of himself together with the help of his friends."

A year had passed since what had once been his wedding anniversary. He stood up, pulling down his carry-on case from the carrier above him and made his way out of the airplane. Pulling out his phone to send a simple message informing others that he had landed safely. He recalled the first time he had to go on a business trip after the whole affair, how the anxiety lodged itself within his chest. Even before stepping into that home he could feel the walls closing in on him, he forced the key into the lock and swung the door open only to be reminded that he no longer had someone waiting at home for him. 

 

Things had changed since then, they were better, hell he was better. Little by little he learned to stitch pieces of himself together with the help of his friends. He grew to be great friends with the boy next door, who ended up spending more time than not in Levi’s home than in his own. Evenings were spent in front of the tv watching novelas, laughing at the over exaggeration even though they both secretly loved them. 

 

After six months, Levi told Eren to stop his monthly lease and move into the spare room that basically had become inhabited with Eren’s things. He scoffed as he recalled the look of confusion on the boys face when he said that he did not need to pay rent as the home had been paid for fully. The determination in those green eyes as they argued about expenses and how as much as they were friends, even best friends, but he would not mooch off him. A few days of discussion they had agreed that Eren would pay for the utilities as to dohis part along with helping with groceries and other basic necessities. The move did not take long, Eren packed the boxes the items that would be going into his new home and placing the rest in storage until he cared to figure out what he would do with it all. 

  
The unspoken truth that Eren staying with Levi would truly help him more than words could express. Living with Eren made coming home easier for Levi. The silence of the home no longer haunted him, knowing that he would never really be alone for a long period of time. Soon there was rarely silence in their home, Hange or some friend of Eren’s would be constantly over. The chatter of rowdy college students, even the occasional rowdiness of Levi’s own friends. Somehow, they all come to be a large group of friends that supported one another like family. 

 

He had stood by and supported Eren and any decisions he made along the way. Comforted and worked his way through the awkward silences when Jean rejoined the group of friends. He could laugh at the idea, apathetic Levi doubling as a friendship mediator. Yet he owed it to Eren, after all Eren had done for him in the past months. 

 

 

“LEVI!” 

 

The voice he could recognize anywhere snapped his attention forward and out of his thoughts. This had also been new to Levi’s life. For every business trip, Eren would bring him to and from the airport. This all happened after the younger had learned that Levi would pay for parking and just leave his car behind for this stay. The discussion dragged on through out the day until Levi agreed to allow Eren drop him off and pick him up for every trip, and thus far he has stayed true to his word. Of course, after landing the first time he informed Eren of his location, assuming that he would wait out in the drop off area for the boy. Only to be practically tackled by the same boy who excitedly welcomed him back. 

 

The same held true for this time the same messy of brown hair could be seen barreling forward and embraced Levi. Lifting Levi off the flower a few inches to wiggle him squeeze and wiggle him in his arms.  


 

“God dammit, Eren. I was gone for three fucking days, let go of me.” 

 

An amused chuckle sounded near his ear as Eren let go and smiled widely at Levi. “I already told you, you could fly out for a day and I would greet you the same exact way. Now come on! Because I may have left my car idling in the drop off zone.” 

 

He rolled his eyes, of course Eren would have pulled a stunt as such. He let out a small sigh of relief when he found that the truck had indeed not been towed in Eren’s absence. The ride back to the house always consisted of the same questions _How was your trip? Anything exciting? Please tell me you went sight-seeing this time!_ The same questions coming from Levi _Is anything in the house dead or dying? You didn’t burn it down? Did you hurt yourself?_ And as always, Eren met those questions with stammering answers, feigning hurt. 

 

“How’d the business deal go?”

 

“One of the bosses we had to meet with apparently did not speak fluent English and we had no idea.” 

 

“That sucks… what happened? Did you get like a phone translator.. WAIT! Did you use google translate because you know it’s like crappy, right?”Eren had taken his sights from the road to stare directly at Levi. 

 

“No asshole, I translated. He spoke Spanish. Everyone had been impressed because they didn't expect the midget pale man-boy to understand the language.”

 

It started with a giggle before Eren started laughing uncontrollably. Through bouts of laughter he was able to ask, “Please tell me someone ask you how you learned?” 

 

He would deny it, but a faint blush marked his cheeks as he recalled the memory. “They did. The boss we met with laughed so hard when I told him the answer. Half the meeting that morning was spent talking about the latest novela. But we got the deal, and my boss wants to see me on tomorrow to discuss some changes to my work position.” 

 

The only response he gets is a large smile before Eren starts off rambling about something else that happened while he was gone.Finally pulling up to the driveway, seeming odd that a BMW is parked next to a raggedy looking truck, but this is their home. That thought follows him as he and Eren both make their way inside the house. Taking off their shoes at the entrances without ceasing the conversation. 

 

“—But any who, I made some chicken and rice for dinner because I’m assuming that you’re tired of eating out.” 

 

And he realizes, this is _their_ home.

 

“I don’t know how you did it—“ Trailing off without finishing his thought. 

 

“It’s just chicken, I make it all the time.” The boy furrowing his eyes in confusion at the statement. 

 

He steps forward stopping in front of the boy, knowing exactly what he needed to say. 

 

“I was broken, I didn’t sleep and I cried more than I ate. You and Hange stood by my side, helping me along the way when I needed it. You never asked more of me than just to be me. I’m an asshole with a foul mouth that was emotionally unstable after his divorce and you didn’t care. Fuck, if  saying that out loud didn't sound fucking awful.” Shaking his head unbelieving that it had taken so long to accept this, to put a name to all he felt.

 

“After Erwin, I though emotions were fucking useless and told myself I would never invest my time in them again.” Stopping as h e hears the deep intake of breath from the boy standing before him. Small amounts of doubt and worry begin to fill within, thinking that he's overstepped, misjudged. 

 

“Yet somehow, it all happened along the way. Quietly, the same way a certain moment becomes a memory that you can smile fondly at. It’s the little things, like how you find yourself at the grocery story buying whipped strawberry frosting because you remembered that the other person enjoys licking frosting from a can at 3 am for whatever fucking reason. Or how you manage to learn an entire god damn language because of someone’s obsession with novelas.” 

 

He took a few steps closer into Eren’s space. Noticing how those green eyes had widened from both surprise and curiosity 

 

“You wormed your way into my heart, and I fell in love with you without even realizing it. I love you, and that scares the shit out of me.” 

 

He tip toes up, placing a kiss on trembling lips before stepping back. Green eyes filled with tears that he had not seen in so long, feeling how a warm hand grasped his and pulled him forward into an embrace that seemed much different from before. 

 

He felt how the boy shook with sobs, freeing emotions that he had held for so long. How could he had not realized what this feeling was? The warm ache, the small smiles at the thought of Eren, and all of his antics. Guilt settled as he realized that the boy probably thought it had been unrequited love for so long.  


 

“This is real, right?”Squeezing the boy tighter, ushering his own response. 

 

“Very.” 

 

“What happens now…” The words whispered into his ear, fearing that any louder would shatter the moment. 

 

“The choice is yours.” 

 

A small gentle smile forms across that tan face, green eyes glistening with happiness as he responds. 

 

“We’re figuring it out along the way…”

 

Releasing the embrace, but moving forward to grasp the boy’s hand and lead him towards the kitchen. 

 

“Come on, I’m hungry and glad to be home.” 

 

_Home_ , the word rang through Eren’s mind endlessly realizing that indeed this was their home. 

 

* * *

 

 

He stood at the sink, hands soapy absentmindedly washing each dish. He found himself more often than not lost within his own thoughts. Unable to understand how things had changed so much that past year, but this time the change was for the better. Knocking at the front door brought him back to the present day, realizing he had been scrubbing the same dish for the past ten minutes. Unsure of who to expect he dried off his hands and went to the front door, swinging it open and stopping suddenly at the sight that awaited him. 

 

“Levi—“

 

“What are you doing here?” The apprehension visible in his posture as he experienced a whirlwind of emotions. 

 

“I’m doing what I should have done long ago… May I come in?” How strange it seems to see your once lover, your once everything standing before you. The familiarity replaced with politeness that strangers normally exchanged. Wordlessly he let the door fall open, allowing the tall blonde entrance. He walked into the living room, standing at the farthest end. Hoping that the distance would be enough of a silent demonstration towards his guest.

 

“I can stand here and apologize, but that will do no good.” A tentative step forward, fearing that a sudden movement would cause the raven-haired male to flee. “I should’ve spoken up, talked to you about what I had been feeling. I should’ve turned to you and not another. Maybe, had I been a better husband, a better person I would’ve done just that. With time, I realized how wrong I had been. I grew, I changed—“ 

 

“What are you really here for?” The raven could not help when his voice wavered slightly. He could not stand to listen to the other, with words practiced. A goal in mind as he spoke words that should have been comforting. 

 

“I’d like to go out for coffee with you sometime, if you’ll have me.” 

 

The confusion must have been obvious on the smaller man’s face, for the silence did not last long. 

 

“This past year, I learned so much. But most I learned is that it’s you. Every memory, every happy moment, everything I have ever cherished is you. If you’ll have me, I think we can make this grow. All I’m asking for is a chance” 

 

The raven stood in silence, noticing every feature of the man before him. With his eyes closed he would still be able to trace every contour of his face and picture it perfectly. Without a struggle he would be able to recall what it felt to be embraced with those strong arms, to have the deep voice murmur sweet nothings when he thought the other had been sleeping. 

 

“This past year, no it’s been over a year. It’s been hell for me.” Jaw clenching tightly, eyes slightly watering but he maintained eye contact.

 

“It took me weeks before I could sleep in my home peacefully. It took months before I could even lay in that fucking room, let alone sleep a full night. Everyday, every single fucking thing brought me back to a memory of you. Every time I expected you to be standing like a fool in that shitty apron cooking breakfast. I expected to wake up in the mornings and be greeted by those caterpillar eyebrows of yours…” 

 

His voice cracked as he spoke, and Levi let his gaze go off to the side, taking in the small changes that had occurred in his home over the past months. The hoodie hanging off the side of the recliner, the book bag shoved randomly in a corner; little pieces of clutter that never occupied his home. 

 

“Everything in this place brought back so many memories, but this past year I learned some things too.” Bringing his gaze back, looking straight into those blue eyes that could no longer follow his train of thought. The blonde stood deathly still, a face masking all emotion, but with the next words there was nothing that could hide his shock. 

 

“I learned that memories can be replaced. I learned that even though you left be broken, shattered and fucking pathetic I could still wake up and go through my day. Most of all, I learned to love again.” 

 

Levi had thought that when the time would come to face his nightmare, it would occur with screams and tears. Yet, there he stood, a face of utter calmness that were betrayed by the anger seeping into his words. 

 

“Did you expect to show up and find some god damn broken animal? One that would latch onto the first sign of warmth and love, being it the only kindness its ever seen. But oh…” A dark chuckle escaping his lips,“How wrong you are.” 

 

The name once spoken through those lips with love, now held bitterness and hate. “Erwin, you can leave now. I don’t need you in my life—”

 

The sound of the front door opening and shutting stopped his rambling, allowing him to take a deep breath and not lose himself to these emotions anymore.He would no longer be a slave to the man that had taken his heart for granted. The room stood deadly silent, awaiting for the new presence in the house to make itself known. Soft padding of bare feet sliding across the carpet and into the living room, green vivid eyes taking in the sight before him. 

 

“Oh shit.” The words fell from those lips, wide-eyed and staring at Levi. “Should I come back later?” 

 

He raised a hand in a gesture to stop the boy from going on. “There’s no need. Erwin’s leaving already, isn’t that right?”

 

Blue eyes looked at the tanned boy before him, glancing occasionally at Levi seemingly piecing together what held untold. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

No parting words, no shouts, not a single tear as the figure retreated. In that moment the last of his past left his life, never to haunt him again. Steady arms embraced him a simple kiss placed on his lips that warmed his body in ways that he didn’t think possible. 

 

Arms that had become familiar over the past months, comforting each other when things became difficult. Undying loyalty and care for the other that stemmed from unique circumstances. The moment he had walked in and saw his now ex-husband in other’s arms he had assumed it would break him. He was mistaken, because here he stood with a boy that loved him how he had never been loved before. Showered him with affection and taught him things about himself he never knew. 

 

Parting from the embrace, he spoke the words that had become so familiar on his tongue, “Welcome home, Eren.” 

 

The two would go on to do as they did every day. Laughing side by side preparing dinner and talking about their days. Eren stealing kisses and hugs from the other more often than not. At night, they’d lay side by side in a room that had become only theirs. Memories framed from their many adventures, a portion of the wall dedicated to all the things that they had yet to do. 

 

Two months from now they’ll learn how to sky dive as part of their to-do list. The moment they land from their first dive, Levi will drop down on one knee and ask Eren to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew very well that having been married once, the younger boy felt weary of the discussion. Levi had no doubts that even without a marriage certificate, he would be the one to spend the rest of his life with. It would come to no surprise to others that two weeks later the two would find themselves in City Hall saying ‘I do’ in a small wedding ceremony. 

 

In the years into their marriage they’ll move from their beloved home. Deciding that although it has many memories, it is time to make more somewhere new. Most of their moments will be shared in happiness with one another, but they’ll have their arguments. At the end of the night, they would never go to bed angry with the other.

 

Eren will still continue to run towards him once sighting him at the airport, even after years of going on business trips. As they grow old together, much to the dismay of Levi who sports more gray hairs than he appreciates, they’ll look back to the moment that changed it all. The moment Levi spotted a messy browned hair boy in his front yard yelling at his best friend, as he carried boxes out of his home. And after many years, they could both smile fondly at the memory, life and its unexpected surprises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration for this song: Adele... lol jk but really Lovesong and I Found a Boy were part of my jam session for this. 
> 
> This is the end my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this entire fic and it met your expectations... and if it didn't I hope you still enjoyed it in the end. 
> 
> Originally... I was going to end this with Levi and Eren having the single most amazing platonic relationship/love for one another but clearly that shit didn't happen. I also originally planned for Erwin to repent, but my feelings toward Erwin change according to the manga chapter that I've currently read so he's on my shit list right meow. 
> 
> I think sometimes in relationships we believe that we have to give up ourselves in order to make the relationship work. We force ourselves to believe that we're not good enough and that self-doubt engrains itself to the point were your making so many sacrifices to make up for your 'short givings' which is never the case. I hoped that I would convey that in this fic, that sometimes shit happens and you're not the one to blame. And sometimes, relationships don't work out because their only meant to teach you more about yourself in order to prepare you for something better. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, to everyone who commented, bookmarked, subscribed, kudoed. It really means the world to me for all of you to do so. (:
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Also, this is now a series... I'll be posting "Life Happenings" sometime soon and it'll be little snippets and shots of Levi/Eren life throughout the Unexpected Surprises AU... It'll be before the confession, after and everything in between (:


End file.
